


Моменты осени

by Dawwa



Series: Цикл "Месть" [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawwa/pseuds/Dawwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История отношений Воронина и Пешего после рассказанного в эпилоге. И о том, как Женя Блаватский устраивал свою личную жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моменты осени

Воронин

Стас шел домой к Диме. В свой официальный дом он теперь заходил настолько часто, насколько позволяла совесть. Бросать отца одного в той обстановке, которую создавала мать, ему было сложно. Но и от тихих вечеров в объятиях Димы отказаться не мог.  
На улице стояла поздняя осень, вторая осень после того, как они избавились от школы. С момента выпуска жизнь неумолимо изменилась, да и Дима стал другим. Более спокойным, открытым и доступным, но это было только сначала. Потом навалилась учёба, решение Димы искать работу, которое он принял во втором семестре, отказавшись от помощи матери. Стас не понимал, зачем. Но давить не стал.  
У Стаса было больше времени, чем у Димы, потому что он учился на заочном и работал на полставки у отца. Папа его не перегружал, а вот Пеший словно в могилу хотел себя загнать.  
Днем пары, после - на подработку, еще и новая секция. Стас уже ненавидел бокс, потому что он забирал у него столько общего времени с Димой. Вдвоем они могли остаться только после десяти вечера, и Пеший был как тряпичная кукла, откинувшись на постели и кутаясь в близлежащий плед.  
А ему хотелось не просто спать рядом, а и видеть чаще его улыбающееся лицо. Слушать о том, что нового ему рассказали на парах, и с кем он там, мать его, дружит? К одногруппникам Стас особенно ревновал, потому что они могли видеть Диму по шесть часов в сутки, а он урывками - и то раз в два дня. В секции своих отношений они старались не афишировать, он сам был не против этого, но теперь и такая мелочь бесила.  
Стас уже привык открывать квартиру своим ключом и ждать, пока Дима прибежит после работы принять душ и собрать шмотки на тренировку. Но сегодня он хотел поговорить, серьезно поговорить. Нужно было что-то решить, потому что еще немного, и он ощутил бы себя вконец заброшенным.  
Стас вошел и разулся. Ничего вроде бы не изменилось, но чутье подсказывало в квартире кто-то есть, возле вешалки стояли аккуратные туфельки на низком каблуке, и это ему очень не понравилось. У Димы не было привычки водить кого-то домой.  
Сложив сумку в углу, прошел в комнату.  
\- Дима? – спросила тётя Рита. И Стас удивился. Маму Димы он не видел уже больше года. Какое-то время она активно принимала участие в жизни сына, а потом резко пропала. Хотя Дима говорил, что у них всё в порядке, и они встречаются. – Стас, – сухо сказала она.  
Он тут же отметил высокую причёску и просторное платье. Тётя Рита была беременна. Округлый животик прорисовывался под плотной шерстяной тканью. Хотелось выругаться: и Дима не сказал?  
\- Добрый вечер, - неохотно произнёс Стас.  
\- Ты живёшь тут? – спросила она, и Стас растерялся. Они с Димой уже давно не обсуждали сказки, которые он рассказывал своим родителям. У Стаса все знали о том, что они встречаются, поэтому отвечать пришлось осторожно.  
\- Бываю, хотел навестить Диму.  
Её лицо выражало брезгливость и недовольство.  
\- Я знаю, что ты спишь с моим сыном, Стас, - быстро оборвала она. – Что ты спал с ним с самого начала…  
В её голосе не звучало особого тепла, поэтому Стас не слишком был расположен обсуждать их личную жизнь.  
\- И кто же вам сказал? – он старался говорить спокойно, в конце концов, она в положении. Воспитание не позволяло ему хамить беременной женщине.  
\- Дима сказал.  
Стас не удивился, стало тут же понятно, почему она так надолго пропала. Тётя Рита положила руку на живот и подошла к нему ближе. Она ходила осторожно, возможно даже излишне демонстративно, для ее срока.  
\- И тебе не стыдно стоять тут, передо мной? - Злые глаза женщины метали молнии, губы она презрительно поджала.  
\- Стыдно за что?  
\- Ты загубил его жизнь. Извратил! Ты оторвал его от семьи! У него будет брат, но ему всё равно…  
\- Да, я вообще впервые слышу о том, что он не общается с вами. Дима говорил, у вас всё отлично.  
\- Я тебе не верю. Я и ему не верю. Он не может быть счастлив так, перебиваясь подачками Валеры, хоть я и запретила давать деньги ему и своими шабашками то на стройке, то на погрузке…  
«А мне говорил, что объявления раздает», - отметил Стас. Раздражение скапливалось, как снежный ком. Как всегда эта его манера переваривать свои проблемы самому.  
\- Так вы не даете денег на квартиру? – Она отрицательно кивнула, ужасно захотелось хорошенько заехать Диме в морду. Отказаться от денег на продукты - это одно, но тянуть на себе еще и коммунальные - слишком дорого.  
\- Я поговорю с ним.  
\- Мне не нужно, чтобы ты его уговаривал осознать, кто ему по-настоящему близок. Я хочу своего сына назад! Таким, какой он был!  
Стас даже не знал, рассмеяться или пожалеть её. Наивно думать, что она найдёт того Диму, которым он был два с половиной года назад. Да он сам не понимал, был ли тот нелюдимый и высокомерный парень настоящим Димой?  
Для него существовал лишь тот Дима, что любил подтрунивать над его любовью к французскому кондиционеру для волос, который в дождливые дни не любил сидеть дома и водил его в парк, вспоминая их первый мокрый поцелуй. Дима, который никогда сам не принимал душ, только с ним, или мок в ванной, если Стас отказывался. Он очень изменился за это время, но не потому, что он его переделывал, просто сам этого хотел. Только вот открывшиеся секреты совсем Стаса не радовали.  
\- Я бы с радостью забрала квартиру, - продолжила она, - я бы забрала его у тебя. Но Диме уже почти двадцать, он доказал, что может сам выжить и выбирать, с кем ему «спать», - возможно, она хотела сказать что-то более грубое, более плотоядное, но не стала. - И он теперь не приходит к нам, избегает меня…  
\- А чего вы хотели?  
\- Я беременна, у него будет брат. Я хочу чтобы Дима снова… - она не договорила. - Он снова...  
\- Любил вас?  
Стас вспомнил прощание в этой самой квартире недавно, всего год назад. Тогда Дима еще любил её. Даже несмотря на то, что её роман разочаровал его. Если бы только мама его поддержала, так, как он её. Дима никогда не задавал ей вопрос, как давно это началось между ней и Валерой? Вопрос, который несомненно не раз приходил ему в голову. А вот Стас однажды с дуру у него спросил. Больнее любимому человеку он сделать не смог бы, даже если бы постарался, и больше эту тему не поднимал.  
И вот, теперь у них новая проблема. Чертов упрямый Пеший! Более твердолобого осла, чем он, не придумаешь.  
\- Ты должен его отпустить, - тихо сказала тётя Рита.  
Стас вскинул взгляд и тихо засмеялся.  
\- Да черта с два я буду вас слушать! Вы меня тут пристыдить пытаетесь, но дело в том, что мне за себя никогда не было стыдно. А то, что я не знал о ваших разногласиях, это наши с Димой внутрисемейные проблемы. Семейные, слышите? Потому что я буду тут жить с ним, понятно? Как его любовник или сожитель. Давно нужно было.  
Это не обрадовало её. Скорее безмерно удивило. Стас думал, она вспылит, но нет. Им обоим уже почти двадцать, а они мечутся, как маленькие, тем более что квартира есть. Можно будет спокойно помогать Диме, не боясь вспышек гордости с его стороны.  
\- Это грязно, это не семья! – прошипела она.  
\- А что не грязно, спать с лучшим другом мужа? О да, это совсем не грязно.  
Её губы кривились, словно она хотела в него плюнуть. Но тётя Рита еще совершенно его не знала. Дома у них случались скандалы и похуже, но не ей их судить.  
Всего две минуты ей понадобились, чтобы уйти. А ему еще час, чтобы успокоиться, до того, как вернётся Дима.

***

Стас еще до того как клацнул замок и открылась входная дверь, понял, что это Дима. Нервы были на пределе. Хотелось, как последней истеричке, устроить ему скандал, но Стас понимал, с Димой никогда не будет легко. Он из тех, кто привык свои проблемы решать сам.  
Дорешался.  
Дима, быстро разувшись и скинув куртку, заглянул на кухню.  
\- Ты ел? – с порога спросил он, не замечая, что Стас не просто расстроен и зол, а в тихой ярости. – До тренировки осталось два часа.  
Стас полностью повернулся к нему и Дима, уже потянувшись за тарелками, замер.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы сегодня никуда не идём.  
Дима быстро стал возиться с едой. «Он нервничает, - тут же отметил Стас. – И не зря».  
\- И почему же?  
\- Где ты был? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Стас.  
\- Раздавал листовки.  
\- Врешь!  
Дима, даже не продержав кастрюлю с супом на плите и двух минут, насыпал себе в тарелку.  
\- С чего ты взял? – наигранно спокойно спросил он.  
\- Говорил с твоей мамой.  
Дима пролил половину супа на пол и себе на ноги.  
\- Блять! – Отставив тарелку, он кинул тряпку и принялся вытирать.  
\- Поздравляю с братом, кстати, - издеваясь, бросил Стас. Дима избегал смотреть ему в глаза. Гадёныш.  
Убрав, он сел рядом и сложил руки в замок на столе.  
\- Стас…  
\- Заткнись, лучше заткнись и послушай, Пеший, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь! – перегнулся через стол Стас. – Ты вешал лапшу мне на уши. С мамой у тебя отношения хорошие, независимость, деньги. Я что, идиот? Ты считаешь меня идиотом?  
Дима молчал и смотрел в стол.  
\- Почему ты не рассказал мне, не попросил помощи?  
\- Потому что я сам всё испортил. Сказал ей.  
Стасу хотелось подскочить, выдернуть его из-за стола и пару раз хорошенько встряхнуть, но они никогда не дрались после того случая, когда Пеший накинулся на него в зале. Дима никогда не выражал свои эмоции в его адрес силой и осудил, если бы Стас так сделал.  
\- Какая разница, одобряет она нас или нет? Для тебя это важно, нужно?  
\- Я должен обеспечить себя, а не вешаться тебе на шею!  
\- Ну, а я хочу, чтобы ты вешался, чтобы ты хоть немного нуждался во мне. Потому что в последнее время создаётся впечатление, будто я тебе вообще не нужен!  
Это было главным опасением Стаса. Пока Дима решал свои проблемы и отдалился, не пришла ли в его голову «гениальная» идея о разрыве? А может, он кого-то встретил в своём идиотском институте? Стас никогда не думал, что может быть так накручен и раздражен. И виноват в этом только Дима.  
\- Что за чушь?! Конечно, ты мне нужен!  
\- Странно же ты это показываешь. Я твоих действий не одобрял, но не лез, считал, что ты лучше знаешь, но теперь я вообще ничего не понимаю. Ты готов проводить больше времени в зале или на работе и тебя всё устраивает, да?  
\- Мы вместе приняли решение заниматься у нового тренера. Ты тоже этого хотел.  
Стас окатил Диму холодным взглядом.  
\- А где твои желания? Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Чтобы ты не уходил, чтобы тебе не приходилось уходить. Думаешь, мне легко? Если я не смогу платить по счетам, то где мы будем видеться? Где будет наше место?  
\- А почему только ты должен об этом думать? Ты один у нас сильный и непоколебимый, для чего нужен я?  
Дима не нашелся, что сказать, но Стас понимал, что двигало им. Иногда, совершенно некстати, в Диме просыпался стыд, за то, что он не мог соответствовать положению их семьи. На Пешего никто не давил, но он знал, что его это беспокоит. Дима отчего-то вбил себе в голову, что должен стать лучше, чем есть, для него. И Стасу никак не удавалось объяснить Диме, что он его любит, как в радости, так и в горе. Или слабости, что настигла его сейчас.  
\- Больше никаких подработок. Я тебе не позволю, - принял решение Стас. – И в зал мы будем ходить не чаще раза в неделю. По выходным, к примеру.  
\- Но…  
\- Дима, не советую тебе спорить. Только не в этой ситуации.  
\- Ты зол?  
\- Да, мать твою, я зол! Я соскучился, расстроен и хочу видеть тебя, а не боксерскую грушу или пустую квартиру. Ты не согласен?  
\- Я тоже хочу, - горячо откликнулся Дима. – Но мне нужно доказать ей, что я не игрушка. Что между нами всё серьезно.  
\- Блять, да куда уж серьезней! Я почти живу с тобой.  
\- Вот именно, почти.  
Стас пнул его под столом.  
\- Если тебя и это не устраивало, то мог бы и предложить съехаться.  
Хотя, даже упрекая Диму в отсутствии официального предложения жить вместе, Стас помнил, как часто он срывался с места и уезжал некстати. А ведь Дима просил его остаться. У отца был период командировок, мать устраивала пьяные истерики и грозилась покончить с собой. Желания рассказывать это Диме совсем не было, поэтому он просто исчезал. Иногда даже по ночам выпрыгивая из постели.  
\- Я думал перейти на заочное, - начал он, и Стас тут же ощутил себя виноватым.  
\- Мы найдём тебе работу, Дим. Я знаю, что такое заочка. Ты не будешь учиться, просто потратишь время и нервы.  
\- Я уже сомневаюсь, что оно стоит того. Что за работа у меня будет? Голова пухнет от невозможности зарабатывать нормально и мысли об одном и том же.  
\- Ты можешь работать со мной. У отца.  
Дима отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Но почему?!  
\- Это не по мне, хочу что-то своё.  
\- Но почему бы не принять помощь? Что за тупое упрямство?  
Дима отвел взгляд.  
\- Но ты ведь не берёшь у меня денег.  
\- Нечего брать, - выпалил Стас, и пожалел, потому что понял, насколько несправедливы его слова.  
Когда Дима уставился в тарелку с холодным супом, Стас ясно понял, что сам повернул ситуацию от себя.  
\- Я хочу переехать.  
\- Чтобы меня опекать.  
\- Чтобы быть рядом.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что? – удивился Стас.  
\- Я сказал: нет. Не хочу так. Ты жалеешь меня.  
Стас задохнулся от обиды, сколько бы он не повторял, что любит этого придурка, чуть что - выползала тема жалости и опеки. Дима был просто упрямым ослом, и даже двадцать лет вместе этого не изменят.  
\- Может, мне тогда уйти? Если я тут только из жалости?  
Дима наградил его просто умопомрачительно-злым взглядом.  
\- Дурак, да? Закроем эту тему.  
Но Стас не хотел ничего закрывать, схватил телефон, кошелёк и пошел гулять на улицу. Дима не побежал за ним.  
Семья

 

\- А чего ты ожидал? – недовольно спросил Валера, когда Дима набрал его на мобильный. – Она не ждала бы вечно.  
\- Я просил не лезть к Стасу, он тут ни при чём.  
Тяжелый вздох был слышен даже через трубку.  
\- Я надеялся и она, что вас ненадолго хватит…  
Дима крепко, до треска, сжал корпус телефона.  
\- И с чего бы?  
\- Дима, вы еще совсем маленькие, и даже если ты считаешь, что ты гей… - Валера откашлялся. – Вы не будете вместе вечно.  
Хотелось рассмеяться ему в лицо, но по телефону это сложно было сделать.  
\- Я всегда вас удивлял, Валера. Думаю, со Стасом вы крупно ошибаетесь. Но мои условия те же: либо она примет его, либо мне никто не нужен.  
\- А ребёнок?  
\- Я тоже ее ребёнок! Я тоже хочу иметь семью, а не мать-судью, которая будет указывать, как мне жить.  
\- Ей больно, оттого, что ты не любишь нашего ребенка.  
\- Если нужно выбирать, я готов поставить на Воронина.  
\- Ты всегда был упрям.  
\- Нет, я просто хочу быть счастливым.  
Дима положил трубку и достал сигареты. Стас пилил его, чтобы он завязывал, но Дима курил втихаря от него, зажёвывая ментоловыми жвачками. Стас это замечал, но делал вид, что не понимает. Может, надеялся, что со временем Дима совсем бросит?  
Нужно было встать и пойти на тренировку, раз уж Стас убежал, как девчонка, в ночь. Но отчего-то он был уверен, что Стас не уехал домой, а шатается по району, слушая плеер или матеря его на пол улицы.  
Глупо было скрывать ссору с мамой, но Стас тоже многого не договаривал, шифровался. Пару раз Дима даже смотрел, куда он ходит, когда убегает по вечерам, практически следил за ним, и если Стас мог подумать, что ему насрать, то это было далеко не так.  
Если бы хоть одно подозрение на то, что Стас нашел себе кого-то, подтвердилось, Дима за себя не ручался. Но у него опять были проблемы с мамой, и он, так же как и Дима, молчал, так чем же он лучше?  
Доев свой холодный суп, почти не чувствуя вкуса, Дима оделся и пошел его искать.  
На улице было уже темно и довольно холодно, во двориках горели фонари, а на детских площадках второй сменой после карапузов пили пиво малолетки. Хотелось очутиться дома, с Стасом под одеялом, желательно голыми. Но не везёт, так не везёт.  
Дима сбросил вызов.  
Стас ответил только с третьей попытки.  
\- Что? – пробурчал он неохотно.  
\- Где ты?  
\- Зачем тебе?  
\- Ты ведь не уехал. Я знаю.  
\- Ты козёл, я должен был быть уже дома, а не морозить зад на скамейке.  
\- И ты знаешь, где твой дом, - тихо сказал Дима.  
\- О, нет! Ты же отказал мне, это твой дом.  
\- Стас, не заставляй меня объяснять тебе очевидные вещи.  
Стас тихо дышал в трубку, и Дима бросил еще один взгляд на весёлую компанию.  
\- Не злись, Ворон, я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
\- Но обидел, - услышал он со спины. Стас смотрел открыто, как обычно, но Диме не понравилось то, что он не пытался подойти ближе.  
\- Прости…  
Дима схватил его за руку и потащил чуть дальше, прочь от шумных голосов школьников и холодного ветра, гуляющего во дворах. Стас даже не застегнул до конца куртку, а Диме хотелось закрыть его шею, укутать, обнять.  
Они встали в арке между домами, как в тот день, когда он впервые сказал Стасу, что любит и не может без него. Это и сейчас было так. И хоть Дима уже не был тем простофилей, которого Стас учил доверять, но и теперь, одно присутствие Стаса делало его счастливым, более совершенным Димой.  
\- Стас, ты можешь хоть завтра притащить своё барахло ко мне, - сообщил Дима, - но только если ты этого хочешь, а не ради моего благополучия. Я могу позаботиться обо всём.  
\- Да кто бы сомневался, - едко ответил он. – Я так понимаю, что моё присутствие необходимо для секса и редких разговоров. Хотя и секс уже, как видно, тебе от меня не нужен… Остались только наши ссоры.  
Дима поджал губы.  
\- А что нужно тебе?  
\- Ты!  
Ответ был немного глупым. Не мог быть просто «он», не существовал как тело - имя, должность, вся жизнь строила его «я». Он знал, что должен делать, чего хотеть, без этого Дима считал себя никем.  
\- Я у тебя уже есть, - мягко ответил он. Развел руки и словно продемонстрировал себя. – Бери. Каждое долбанное утро я встаю с мыслью о тебе, и всё, что я делаю, - это для нас, как ты не понимаешь?  
\- И я должен это принять?  
Дима опустил руки и прижал Стаса к себе.  
\- Я надеюсь, иначе ради чего я так стараюсь?  
\- Тогда и ты должен принять кое-что от меня…  
Дима хотел возразить, но Стас так глянул, что желание спорить скорчилось и уползло. Куда-то внутрь, где обитала и его гордость.  
\- Ты не хочешь денег моего отца, я понял. Не дурак. Но мои ты просто обязан взять, раз мы будем жить вместе. Я работаю, как и ты, и если я услышу хоть одно возражение, то ты пожалеешь. Я, мать его, не кисейная барышня, чтобы ты меня старался содержать.  
\- Не барышня, - подтвердил Дима, прижимая его еще ближе к себе. – Ты, правда, переедешь?  
Он переспросил так, как будто не верил.  
\- Да, - кивнул Стас. – Надо сказать маме.  
\- Она меня проклянет.  
\- Как и твоя меня.  
Дима напрягся.  
\- Моя мама больше тебя не побеспокоит.  
Стас не обрадовался.  
\- Я не против, она ведь беременна.  
Стас вдруг ощутил вину за то, что оскорбил ее, всё-таки ему следовало быть снисходительнее.  
\- Я знаю, - сухо ответил Дима. – Они сообщили мне, как только узнали. А я решил рассказать о нас.  
Стас не спрашивал, но Дима сам понял, что должен объяснить.  
\- Она сначала сказала, что я должен тебя бросить, если хочу увидеть брата, когда он родится. Что она не даст мне денег, ни копейки. Валера ее не послушал, но потом и он стал в позу.  
\- А что теперь?  
\- Теперь их беспокоит то, что мне наплевать.  
\- Нельзя так говорить.  
\- А как? Ты бы слышал, как она оскорбляла меня, тебя… И я принял решение, что мне не стоит даже приближаться к ней, да и к брату, если я такой жуткий извращенец, по ее словам.  
\- Она так не думает.  
Дима рассмеялся. Стасу стало жутко, его Дима никогда не проявлял эмоции таким образом, видно, мать его крепко довела.  
\- Лучше тебе всего не знать.  
Стас дернул его.  
\- Нет, скажи.  
\- Пошли домой?  
\- Дима! – строго одернул его Стас.  
Они все же вышли из арки и направились к подъезду. Малолетки под гитару пели нестройными голосами «там высоко» Кипелова, и у кого-то голос постоянно срывался на фальцет.  
\- Она сказала, - Дима похлопал по карманам на ходу, и Стас словил его руку, - что мне не хватит воды, чтобы отмыться от всех тех мерзостей, что мы с тобой делали. Как бы мама отреагировала, узнав, что ее мерзкого голубого сына трахнул лучший друг… - Стас не мог поймать его взгляд.  
Фраза повисла в воздухе, как взрыв фейерверка, рассыпаясь на искры и затухая.  
Теперь уже он совершенно не жалел, что сказал ей гадость. Вот же сука!  
\- Не думай.  
\- Я его видел.  
У Стаса перехватило дыхание. Чертову ублюдку повезло, что Дима заставил его поклясться, что он не тронет Костю.  
\- Дима…  
\- Пошли наверх, - попросил он. – Пошли…  
Вечно он не хочет поговорить, рассказать, что думает и чувствовал ли он злость после той встречи.  
Давить на Диму он не хотел. Они стояли как подростки, держась за ручки мило и нелепо, но тепло его ладони грело на осеннем холоде лучше перчаток.

***  
Стасу показалось, что даже квартира стала теплее и гостеприимнее, когда они помирились. Дима замёрз, как и он сам, и устал. Это было видно по тёмным кругам у него под глазами и тяжелой походке, словно он не в силах выше приподнимать ноги при ходьбе.  
Стас утешил себя тем, что недолго еще Димке выматываться осталось. Он уже составил для себя план, решив, что попросит у папы для начала аванс.  
Когда Дима ушел париться в ванной, ему даже показалось, что всё вернулось на круги своя, кроме одного немаловажного пункта. Но Стас решил забить: можно потерпеть до завтра, решил он.  
Как примерный мальчик, пошел, расстелил постель, завел будильник, потому что Дима выходил раньше него, приготовил одежду на завтра. Комната Пешего была до ужаса мала, но раньше у них даже речи не заходило о том, чтобы что-то менять. А теперь Стас хотел бы немало изменить в их общем быту.  
Но хотя бы от разбрасывания своих гирь удалось отучить, пригрозив засунуть одну из них в одно труднодоступное место, если он набьет себе еще раз о них ногу.  
Из ванной Дима вышел в чём мать родила, закинув на плечо полотенце. Стас заметил, что у него начали пробиваться первые волоски на груди. И как же он не увидел этого раньше? Но фигура была сногсшибательна, как всегда, даже в горле запершило. От постоянных нагрузок он стал даже фактурнее, чем был.  
Стасу ужасно хотелось прижаться к нему, обнять, поцеловать его лицо и нежно гладить грудь, но казалось, что сейчас неподходящий момент, чтобы приставать с ласками.  
\- Пойдешь в душ? – спросил Дима.  
«Куда уж теперь без душа», - грустно подумал он, стараясь не демонстрировать, что у него стояк, как у школьника при виде голых титек.  
Когда он вернулся, Дима в боксёрских трусах качал пресс, засунув ноги под кровать.  
\- Господи, откуда в тебе силы еще и пресс качать?  
\- Не хотел уснуть, - ответил Дима, приподнимаясь в последний раз.  
\- Так спал бы.  
\- Я только это и делаю. Сплю, работаю и учусь, ты мне, между прочим, вызов бросил.  
Стас отвел взгляд, но корчить из себя непонимающего не стал.  
\- Да ладно, я понимаю. По утрам же мы… - Стас не договорил. Да, они ласкали друг друга на скорую руку, но это было так сухо, скомканно. Недостаточно.  
\- Но тебе этого мало, ведь так?  
\- Только героизма не надо, я начинаю чувствовать себя озабоченным.  
Дима хохотнул и утащил Стаса на кровать.  
\- Дрочил в душе? – прохладные руки легли на тёплую кожу груди, и Стас охнул.  
\- Да.  
\- Я так и понял.  
Стас прижался к Диме и, стянув трусы, скинул их на пол.  
\- Тогда почему не сказал, что хочешь потрахаться?  
Дима подмял Стаса под себя и поцеловал его в шею.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты подольше продержался, - прошептал он, и Стас тут же ощутил зарождающееся возбуждение.  
Но Димин рот еще больше распалил его, умелый язык обвел пару кругов вокруг головки и вобрал ствол почти на всю длину. Кто бы знал, что всего за полгода его парень научится штучкам даже покруче, чем умел сам Стас. Одно радовало до жути: никто другой не знал, как классно Дима делает минет, - только он и только для него.  
Стас развел шире ноги и положил ладонь Диме на затылок, но не давил, оставив ему выбирать скорость движений. Дима нашел определённый темп и ласкал его, пока Стас не стал весьма характерно стонать, подгоняя развязку.  
Кончить второй раз за вечер ему никто не дал. И, несмотря на то, что он сам попрекал Диму отсутствием полноценного секса, Стас очень жалел, что тот не закончил начатое. Рассматривая лицо Димы, его горячий взгляд и покрасневшие губы, Стас отчего-то ощутил дикое волнение.  
\- Мы не будем торопиться, верно?  
Стас хотел возразить, но не решился. Дима лег на него сверху и поднял его руки за голову. Стас охнул, когда уже твердый член вдвинулся ему в живот, потираясь сквозь белье. Получив пару горячих поцелуев в шею, Стас согнул колени и подкинул бедра, отвечая на короткие движения Димы вверх-вниз вдоль его собственного торса.  
\- Хочу твою задницу, - прошептал Дима, не отлипая от Стасовой шеи.  
\- Давай… - позорно всхлипнул он: еще пара таких словечек и Стас боялся обкончаться, как зелёный пацан.  
Но Дима даже не достал смазку, поцеловал в грудь и приказал перевернуться. Только спустя минуту он понял, чего хотел от него Дима. Он подтолкнул его согнуть колени и лечь корпусом на кровать, даже позвонки хрустнули, когда он прогнулся до упора, впечатывая колени в матрас.  
И мало было того, что он был весь растравлен ожиданием, Дима решил его немного погладить. Ласково и нежно скользя по спине, очерчивая ягодицы, затем поцеловал копчик, провел пальцем по линии ниже и легонько надавил на анус.  
Стас дернулся за пальцем назад, но Дима отнял руки.  
\- Не двигайся.  
\- Прикоснись, делай хоть что-то.  
\- Я делаю, - сообщил Дима, и коснулся горячими губами ягодиц, провел языком по ложбинке, раздвинул половинки до упора руками. Стас чуть не скулил, внутри всё горело от желания ощутить его язык на себе, а потом и внутри. У Димы всегда было специфическое отношение к его заднице, как у первооткрывателя. Он мог довести его до оргазма одними пальцами, вылизывая и дразня узкое колечко мышц языком.  
Но вместо того, чтобы засунуть в него язык, Дима крепко сжал в ладонях ягодицы и скользнул языком по пятачку кожи между анусом и яичками. Влажное касание, давление пальцев на сжатые в узкое кольцо мышцы, легкий укус за попку.  
\- Ты, мать его, садист, Пеший! – простонал Стас, выныривая из подушки, которую уже кусал от нетерпения.  
\- Не оскорбляй человека, который хочет тебя приласкать, - лениво ответил Дима.  
\- Ммммм… - два наслюнявленных пальца скользнули внутрь. – Дима…  
Он всё-таки его коснулся, Стас еще сильнее выгнулся и почти замурчал от удовольствия. Каждый нерв напрягся и пульсировал, кожа горела, но внутри было пусто. Дима нащупал пальцами маленький бугорок, обвел, нажал и, прокручивая пальцы по спирали, вставил еще раз, целя в нужное место. Язык дразнил чувствительную кожу вокруг, и Стас ощутил, что весь взмок от желания и напряжения.  
Рука нашарила член и сжала его. Стас чувствовал, что еще самую малость, и его накроет.  
\- Я почти…  
Головка в руке была горячей и мокрой от смазки, а кожа натянута до предела.  
\- Убери руку! – неохотно Стас послушался, чуть не скрипя зубами. Больше игр он не выдержит.  
Дима быстро нагнулся и достал из ящичка смазку и резинку. Справился со всем он в рекордные сроки - Стас только слышал, как чавкнул тюбик, когда Дима выдавил смазку.  
Резко его дернули за ноги, и Стас распластался по постели, член придавило к матрасу, отчего Стас тихо зашипел. Но высказаться не успел: Дима раздвинул ему сильнее ноги и лег сверху, одновременно скользнув внутрь.  
\- Ух, блять…  
\- Ага, - согласился довольный гад и тихо застонал ему прямо в ухо. – А теперь держись, - пообещал он, и Стас немного отклячил зад, ожидая первый толчок.  
Но Дима его удивил, уперевшись руками по бокам от него, он рывком послал первый удар, и Стас чуть не подпрыгнул. Толчок был резким и глубоким, но, в то же время, не грубым. Дима снова отвел бедра и сделал так еще раз. Кулаки сами сжали многострадальную подушку, а тело звенело от будоражащих и контрастных ощущений.  
\- Твою мать, - Стас согнул колени и еще сильнее выгнулся, уже упираясь в кровать.  
Еще рывок. Еще. Еще.  
\- Ааааммммаааа… - каждым толчком Дима с нажимом проезжал головкой по простате. Лёгкая боль смешивалась с диким удовольствием, все мышцы скрутило, голова шла кругом, а он не переставал ритмично засаживать. Его бедра с шумом шлепали Стаса по ягодицам, дыхание сбивалось, а внутри разгоралось плотоядное и незнакомое наслаждение.  
Они кончили почти одновременно, Стас пришел в себя, сам не помня, как сжал член, заляпав простынь и руку. Дима нежно касался его плеча губами, под немалым весом ноги снова разъехались, но скинуть его с себя даже и мысли не было. Еще бы и зад перестал саднить.  
\- Ты превзошел себя, - хрипло сказал Стас, тяжело дыша. – Как ты… где?  
\- Порнушку смотреть нужно, - засмеялся тот.  
\- Лучше бы ты больше мне времени уделял, чем порнушке, - беззлобно ответил Стас. Дима скатился и откинулся на спину.  
\- Но тебе ведь понравилось!  
\- Мне всегда нравится, когда ты сверху, - парировал Стас, но Дима только рассмеялся.  
\- Врун, но хитрый, - это мне в тебе нравится.  
Стасу казалось, что он не в состоянии пошевелить ни единым мускулом, тело растеклось по постели, как желе.  
\- Завтра мы решим все наши проблемы? – тихо и с надеждой спросил Стас.  
\- Утром будет утро, - ответил Дима.  
И он не стал с ним спорить.  
Работа

 

Первым зазвонил будильник Димы. Институт не ждал, на удивление Стаса, у Пешего никогда не было желания отлынивать или прогуливать. Учёба для него много значила, что бы он не говорил о заочке и необходимости работать – Дима не отказывался от мечты стать учителем.  
Димка звонко чмокнул его в щеку, когда перелазил через сонную тушку, чтобы встать.  
\- Спи.  
Стас схватил его и вытребовал настоящий поцелуй.  
\- Ты должен быть дома, когда я вернусь.  
\- Но…  
\- Дома, - настойчиво сказал Стас.  
Дима согласно кивнул, и Стас дал ему подняться. Но сон не шел, хотя вставать еще было рано. Воспоминания о прошедшем вечере приятно согревали, а тело ломило и саднило внутри.  
Он просто слушал, как шумела вода в ванной, когда Дима умывался и чистил зубы, затем свист закипающего чайника, и тихий стук металлической ложки о чашку.  
В этих звуках всегда было что-то до нежности родное, даже когда Димы не было в поле зрения.  
Стас поднял взгляд и посмотрел на фото на столе - Дима и его отец. Теперь он семья для Димы, и Стас корил себя за то, что так долго тянул кота за хвост. Ведь не нужно было лишних слов, чтобы понять, кого Дима выделял и не отпускал от себя, считал своим.  
Хлопнула дверь и Стас понял, что Пеший ушел, но сегодня он не расстраивался, как обычно, из-за занятости, невнимательности и их недопонимания. Сегодня всё было совершенно по-другому. Прошлая ночь стала первым шажком к новым отношениям между ними.  
Собравшись пораньше, Стас решил поймать отца и поговорить до начала рабочего дня. На работу он одевался намного тщательнее, чем обычно. Отец всегда внушал ему, что идеальный внешний облик - залог хорошего впечатления, а ему часто приходилось работать с малознакомыми людьми.  
Общей направленностью его специальности была бухгалтерия, но отец заранее хотел выучить его деловой коммуникабельности. Фирма отца занималась торговыми перевозками, и без пунктуальности, выдержанности и ответственности им нечего было бы делать в этом бизнесе. Даже название у них было внушительным - «Гарант», словно намекая заказчику о том, что их ценности в безопасности. Да и на слух ложилось отлично, Стас гордился их фирмой.  
Единственное, что его раздражало в офисе, так это Женя Блаватский.  
Два года назад, на одном из соревнований по боксу, Воронин-старший познакомился с Григорием Блаватским, отцом Жени. В отличие от сына, Григорий был очень хорошим и порядочным мужчиной, и сразу же понравился отцу Стаса. Но больше всего, по мнению сына, Стасу нравилось то, как Блаватский не дает ему утонуть в рутине семьи, а уж Стас знал, насколько сильно отец переживал из-за матери.  
Григорий был бывшим спортсменом и любил активный отдых, обеспечивая Воронину рыбалки по выходным, дачи и баньки, а, возможно и отдых в женском обществе, Стас старался не вникать. Его устраивало уже то, что помимо командировок и работы, отец был загружен чем-то еще, кроме постоянных истерик мамы.  
А еще Стасу нравилась мама Жени, милая, приятная женщина Инна. Одно время она пыталась поддерживать связь с Леной, матерью Стаса, но, нахлебавшись ушата помоев, которые под мухой вылила на нее горе-подруга, прекратила общение. Матери не нравилась Инна, не любила она Гришу Блаватского, проклинала Диму и его родителей, так что, в определённый момент, Стас понял, что понравиться ей мог только один человек – она сама.  
Но он отогнал грустные мысли о маме и снова подумал о Жене.  
Блаватский-старший попросил отца, чтобы Женя постажировался на фирме пару недель, о чём Стас не стал рассказывать Диме. Но не потому, что скрывал, просто его и так грузила ситуация, а уж Пеший раздул бы, несомненно, из этой мухи гигантского слона.  
Отец повесил обучение Жени на Стасовы плечи, во-первых, потому что это была «дружеская услуга», а во-вторых, потому что они раньше занимались в одной секции, и он никогда не говорил отцу, что за фрукт сынок его лучшего друга. Но каждый раз при виде Блаватского Стаса корёжило от неприязни, хоть он точно знал, что в ситуации с Димой он не виноват. А еще Стас прекрасно помнил неловкие попытки Жени рассорить их и зависть, которую он разбрызгивал во все стороны, как яд.  
Если бы Женя лишил его отношений с Димой, Стас не знал, что сделал бы с гадёнышем, но точно не стал бы встречаться с ним, как он того хотел.  
А теперь Женя, словно в отместку, трепал ему нервы, по поводу и без. Единственное, что он делал хорошо, так это просиживал штаны в офисе. Когда Стас приходил на работу, Женечка уже был там и не уходил, пока Стас не убежит к Димке или домой. В течение дня он занимался только тем, что сидел на ютубе, мерзко похихикивая с каких-то тупых роликов, и отбрехивался от заданий Стаса.  
Через пару дней, Стас просто забил, оставалось потерпеть всего неделю, и Женя вернётся туда, где он, без сомнения, чувствует себя в своей тарелке, и желательно подальше от него.  
Блаватский сидел в маленьком кабинете Стаса, который выделил ему отец и что-то смотрел в своём модном айфоне. Стас в который раз уверился в полном провале идеи стажировать такого идиота, как Женя.  
\- Доброе утро, - невинно сказал он, но Стас даже не удосужился ответить, бросил портфель на стол и пошел искать отца.  
Контора медленно оживала. Стасу нравился коллектив, подобранный отцом, каждый человек ложился, как выточенный винтик в механизм. И такие, как Женя, были чуждыми элементами в устоявшейся компании. Секретарша отца была ему как вторая мать, потому что он знал ее еще с шестого класса и нередко Лидия Степановна коротала с ним время, пока отец был занят работой.  
До сих пор Стас помнил, что в нижнем ящике стола раньше она держала для него сладости.  
\- Папа у себя?  
\- Еще не пришел, - ласково ответила женщина. – Подождёшь?  
Стас кивнул и сел на стул рядом со столом, она перебирала какие-то бумаги, стреляя в него взглядом.  
\- Станислав, а вы разве с отцом не из одного дома добираетесь? – проницательно спросила она.  
Он не стал скрывать.  
\- Думаю, скоро я совсем перестану ночевать дома у родителей.  
Лидия Степановна улыбнулась.  
\- Женишься?  
\- Почти, - радостно сообщил Стас.  
\- Жениться надо, гражданский брак это так нестабильно, а если дети?  
«Это мне с Пешим не грозит», - со смешком подумал он.  
\- Тёть Лид, я же вам говорил, что…  
Она покраснела.  
\- Ах, да, да, помню, но я всё-таки…  
Стасу стало неловко, что он засмущал женщину. Лидия Степановна не выражала неодобрения, но ее растерянность была ясно видна. Хотя нейтралитет был тоже немаловажен.  
Отец же относился к их с Димой отношениям довольно спокойно, даже равнодушно.  
\- Я вас когда-нибудь познакомлю, - пообещал он. – Я предлагал Диме пойти на работу у нас, но он уперся, как всегда.  
\- Главное, из-за этого не ссориться, - мудро посоветовала она.  
Стас хотел ответить, что без ссор у них бы ничего не вышло с Димкой, но в приёмную вошел отец. Как всегда официален донельзя, в костюме и при дипломате. Стас в детстве мечтал вырасти таким же высоким, как он, но не дотянул с пяток сантиметров.  
\- Стас! – обрадовался он. – С утра и ко мне? Соскучился?  
Он вскочил со стула и улыбнулся отцу.  
\- Я вне очереди.  
\- Ну, конечно, - он кивнул рукой на дверь и сказал Лидии: - Как обычно.  
Стас быстро попросил аванс и даже ни одного уточняющего вопроса не получил от отца. Полное доверие радовало, но потерянность и усталость в отцовских глазах пугала.  
Когда Лидия принесла кофе, Стас уже готов был сообщить о переезде, но отец опередил.  
\- Почему вы с Димой не съедетесь? – спросил он.  
\- Съедемся?  
\- Да, раз он ответственный парень, то не должен заставлять тебя таскаться туда-сюда.  
Стас смутился. Его слова звучали так, словно Дима использовал его, но ведь это не так.  
\- Пап, он очень хочет жить вместе. Но мама…  
Воронин-старший поднял на Стаса свой открытый взгляд, и он замолк, не смог сформулировать, чего опасается.  
\- Стас, - тяжело вздохнул отец. – Она всегда будет собой, не вешай на себя ответственность за чужие пороки.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Значит, ты переезжаешь к своему Диме?  
\- Да. Мы вчера говорили об этом. Я для этого хотел получить аванс.  
\- Он не такой, как твой прошлый… - отец немного смутился.  
\- Я знаю, Дима совсем не такой, как Игорь.  
Стас вспомнил, что Игорёк любил подарки и когда Стас платил за него, а вот с Димой такой номер не прокатит никогда.  
\- Я всё еще не привыкну, - сознался отец, - хотя и не жалею, что не пытался тебя вылечить.  
Лечить Стаса рвалась мама, хотя, что толку от лечений, если после них она обычно пила втрое больше. С ним было бы тоже самое, хотя сравнивать их пристрастия было глупо. Возможно, именно из-за нее отец и не возражал, огорошенный и усталый от всего, а потом привык.  
\- Если бы у Димы был бы такой отец, как ты.  
\- А что его мать? Она разве не поддерживает сына?  
\- Она беременна.  
Брови Воронина-старшего чуточку подскочили.  
\- Сколько же ей лет?  
\- Наверное, сорок или меньше.  
\- Новая жизнь? – иронизировал отец. Стас считал, что она имеет на это полное право, себе «новой жизни» папа не позволял. – Дима работает?  
«Врёт Дима много», - хотелось ответить Стасу, но он не стал. Жаловаться отцу на собственного парня последнее дело.  
\- Мы ищем ему новую работу, - сообщил он. Хотя скорее, это он ищет Диме новую работу, для их общего блага.  
\- Так приводи его, - вдохновился отец. – Мы найдём ему работу.  
\- Он не хочет обременять тебя.  
Отец откинулся в кресле и глотнул кофе.  
\- Возможно, он прав. Тебя будет расхолаживать его присутствие, - папа улыбнулся, и Стас чуть не сгорел со стыда. Намек отца был очень откровенным, ведь он немало выслушал в тот день, когда их с Димкой застукала мать. Они, в теории, должны были «готовится к экзаменам» у Стаса в комнате. И, действительно, хотели готовиться, Дима боялся сдавать вышку и просил его подтянуть, но вышло, что вышло. Хорошо хоть она не видела всё. Обое всего лишь лежали полураздетые, в обнимку, отходя от оргазма. Но и этого хватило, чтобы она верещала, как сумасшедшая.  
\- Ладно, сын, нужно работать, - он взглянул на часы. - Я могу поспрашивать о работе для твоего парнишки, - пообещал отец и тут же полез за бумажником. – Аванс получишь в бухгалтерии, а это от меня.  
Он протянул Стасу деньги. Было так легко их взять, но Дима бы точно не одобрил.  
\- Бери, считай это подарок на новоселье.  
Стас отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Вот придешь к нам и подаришь, а пока не нужно.  
Это было правильно. Больше нет отцовских денег, есть их с Димой. Взрослые ведь именно так и поступают?

 

 

Женя тяжело вздохнул, когда Стас убежал по своим делам.  
Этим утром он был не таким, как обычно, даже не зудел из-за телефона и отсутствия инициативы. Следовало еще пару лет назад провести со Стасом пару часов неотрывно, и вся бывшая влюбленность быстро сошла бы на нет.  
Стас предал всё, во что Женя верил - бокс, собственную репутацию, свою спортивную карьеру. И с чем он остался? Гора бумаг и грубоватый любовник, которого Женя до сих пор побаивался. Пеший же был особым пунктом, за который Женя перестал уважать Стаса.  
Почему Стас так по-глупому втрескался в этого урода, ему до сих пор было непонятно. Пеший не был красивее или успешнее, чем он сам. Дима не обладал ни какими-либо задатками, ни перспективами на будущее. Когда Женя краем уха услышал, что Пеший пошел в институт физкультуры, то его сарказму не было предела, но даже тогда Стас трясся над своим парнем, как над золотым яйцом. Попробуй хоть слово сказать в его адрес, сразу такой взгляд и вид, словно только общечеловеческие законы удерживают Стаса от изощренного убийства.  
Предложение отца поработать у Ворониных Женя воспринял довольно холодно. Стас уже давно дал ему понять, что никаких взаимоотношений между ними быть не может. Хотя надежда на то, что тот осознает, что ему нужен кто-то намного лучше Димы, не угасала.  
В маленьком кабинете Стаса было душно. Женя не любил сидеть у него, лицом к лицу, но еще больше он не любил делать то, что ему приказывают. Стас быстро понял это и забил. Женя знал, что Стас не уважает его, но и до этого их отношения не были идеальными, что он теряет?  
Мимо распахнутой двери кабинета быстро прошел Русик, Женя выскочил за ним. В последнее время, Русик был единственным, кто не говорил с ним сквозь зубы.  
\- Спешишь? – спросил он, нагнав парня.  
Руслан работал курьером. Он не сидел постоянно в офисе, как Женя, и не подчинялся младшему Стасу, который возомнил себя супер-бизнесменом.  
\- Несу пакет Лидии Степановне, а потом мне нужно на Центральный.  
\- Круто, я хожу в зал рядом, - радостно сказал Женя. О боксе он мог болтать сутками.  
Русик не остановился, но улыбнулся ему. Странно, но Руслан был самым позитивным парнем из всех знакомых Жени. Если бы его приставили к Руслану, стало бы намного веселее, но должность курьера была явно не в пределах мечтаний его отца. Как и перспектива и дальше заниматься спортом. Женя выбил два года, но теперь отец рогом упёрся в то, что профессия нужна его сыну намного больше, чем любой выигранный им пояс.  
В приёмной Александра Воронина, генерального фирмы «Гарант», было светло и уютно. Это Женю раздражало не меньше, чем добродушие и высокие душевные качества отца Стаса. Лидия мило улыбнулась парням, хотя они являлись просто рабочими, а не клиентами. Жене могла понравиться эта приятная женщина, если бы она не была так сильно предана Стасу.  
\- Это вам, - Русик выложил конверт. – Я вчера не успел.  
\- Ничего страшного, дорогой, - успокоила она. – Женя, а ты за Стасом пришел? Он у папы.  
Русик взглянул на Женю.  
\- Стас не у себя?  
Женя состроил кислую мину. Русик любил заглядывать к ним после того, как выполнит все поручения, и обычно любезничал с Стасым.  
\- Если бы Стас был у себя, я уже перебирал горох и чечевицу, - сострил Женя.  
Улыбка Лидии завяла.  
\- Стоило бы к Александру Сергеевичу тебя приставить, Женя. Вот, где бы ты посмотрел, как работают. Стас тебя жалеет.  
\- Ой ли, Лида. Откуда вам знать, что наследничек творит за закрытыми дверями?  
Женя пошло усмехнулся. Женщина смутилась, но промолчала. Русик тоже никак не прокомментировал их разговор.  
\- А долго он там будет?  
\- А зачем он тебе? Влюбился?  
Русик даже немного разозлился.  
\- А я у тебя разрешения спросить должен?  
Женя испугался, когда понял, что уязвил Руслана. Лидия кашлянула и вскрыла конверт, углубившись в документацию.  
\- Нет. Пошли, у нас подождёшь, - мирно предложил он. Но Стас не заставил себя ждать, быстро вышел из кабинета отца. Выглядел он озабоченным и немного усталым.  
\- Женя, Русик, - удивился он. – И минуты без меня прожить не можете? – улыбнулся он, но смотрел в основном на Руслана, а не на Женю.  
Гуськом они трое вышли из приёмной и последовали в их с Стасом кабинет.  
\- Сделай кофе, - приказал Стас, и Женя включил припасённый в углу электрический чайник. У них не было секретарши для любых капризов, зато был он сам для приказов Стаса.  
Женя рассматривал исподтишка Русика, тот смотрел открыто и заинтересованно на Стаса, и только теперь ему бросилось в глаза, что это нечто большее, чем обычная дружба. Знал ли Руслан о том, что Стас гей? Женя не мог предсказать, но то, что парень, который нравился ему самому, так откровенно пялится на Стаса, раздражало.  
Стас уселся в кресло возле стены, а Руслан умостился на приставленном сбоку для Жени стуле. Скромное место, для его глупых и примитивных обязанностей. Чайник тихо зашипел, потихоньку закипая.  
\- Как учёба? – спросил Стас.  
Женя помнил, что Русик учится на заочке.  
\- Хорошо, осталось всего немного. Защита в январе.  
\- А потом, ты уже ищешь работу? Не хотел бы остаться у нас?  
Руслан просиял.  
\- Это было бы прекрасно.  
Женя разбавил растворимый кофе и поставил перед парнями на стол.  
\- Когда мой личный ад закончится, ты мог бы истязать Руслана, - отрешенно заметил он.- Беги от него, - посоветовал он.  
\- Блаватский, кто тебя истязает?  
\- Ты. Я каждую ночь благодарю Бога за то, что ты еще не перетащил сюда Диму! Оба вы мне устроили бы то же, что и в группе…  
Стас разозлился, его красивые и ясные глаза потемнели.  
\- Кто такой Дима? – спросил Русик.  
\- Мой друг.  
\- Его ебарь, - грубо ответил Женя, почти в один голос со Стасом. Он выгнул бровь, словно говоря Руслану: «Ну, как тебе информация?». Русик отреагировал очень сдержанно, взял чашку с кофе, глотнул и отставил.  
\- Блаватский, еще одно слово от тебя… - начал Стас.  
\- И что?  
\- Я не постесняюсь сказать твоему отцу, что ты ленивая скотина, и это правда!  
Женя хотел нахамить, сказать что-то, но Стас бил по больному, и тут он мог только сдаться. Сел на кресло в углу и отвернулся, достав свой айфон. Женя ненавидел мобильные игры, но лучше смотреть в экран, чем на совершенное и такое чужое лицо Стаса.  
\- У тебя есть парень, - констатировал Русик тихо, но Женя всё слышал.  
\- Да.  
По крайней мере, Руслан больше не будет смотреть на него «так».  
«Этот кусок уже давно откусили и съели, друг мой», - мысленно обратился он к Русику. Хотя, кого ревновал больше, он уже и не понимал. А вдруг Руслан не гей и даже не би? Но эту мысль он быстро отогнал. Стасу Русик точно не нужен, он же супер-верный и супер-постоянный, а еще он святой и идеальный. Одно появление Стаса - и тонкий шлейф его туалетной воды, красивое лицо и точно подобранные вещи на шикарной фигуре, будили в Жене какие-то плотоядные чувства. И всем этим владеет угрюмый, как камень, Пеший с его грубыми руками, застиранными шмотками и жестким ежиком, который похож на проволоку, опутавшую голову.  
Русик тоже пускал на Стаса слюни, только слепой бы этого не увидел, и если Стас думал покрутить хвостом, то Женя ему не даст. Нет уж, никогда. Руслан нравился ему самому, и хотелось, чтобы симпатия была взаимна, у Стаса есть Пеший, с ним ему ловить нечего, и теперь от Жени зависит, как к нему теперь будет относиться Руслан.  
\- Я не удивлён, - ответил парень. – Ты слишком хорош, чтобы быть одиноким.  
Женя сглотнул ядовитую слюну. Стас, конечно же, сделал вид, что не понял намёк в словах Русика, толерантный идиот. Но он таким не был. Почему-то Жене вспомнился тот мальчик, которого он лишился из-за Пешего в школе. Тимур, кажется, он ему действительно нравился и пусть действовал тогда он немного резко, но ничего плохого сделать не хотел. Хотя, объяснить это Пешему было бы нереально.  
\- Зато Женя у нас одинок, как тополь на… на чем там тополь? – усмехнулся Стас.  
Русик обернулся, и Женя заметил удивление на его лице, когда поднял взгляд от телефона.  
«Не ожидал, милый?»  
\- Ты еще пригласи нас на двойное свидание, - съёрничал Женя. – Пеший тебе точно голову открутит.  
Стас поджал губы.  
\- Блаватский, слова выбирай. Дима на меня ни разу руку не поднял.  
\- Я забирал все тумаки? – не успокоился тот.  
\- А это хорошая идея, - сказал Руслан, он взволнованно постукивал по столу. – Это так неожиданно встретить сразу двух… - он замялся.  
\- Двух педиков? – подсказал Женя. – Хм, даже трёх, не забываем твою «любовь-на-всю-жизнь».  
\- Захлопни рот, - вспылил Стас.  
\- Двух геев, я никогда не общался близко с другими парами.  
\- И ты готов пойти на свидание с этим идиотом? – сомневаясь, спросил Стас.  
Женя затаил дыхание. Не хотел, но нервишки пошаливали, он понимал, что выставил себя далеко не с лучшей стороны. Русик смотрел на него, не морщась, как Стас, и это вселяло надежду.  
«Если меня будут любить, то я тоже смогу. Ну, пожалуйста…»  
Женя не выдержал, демонстративно встал и вышел из комнаты. В коридоре тут же бросился в туалет и к раковине. Щеки горели, как никогда, и в животе крутило. Это было так глупо, он всегда старался держать всё в себе, демонстрировать уверенность и опыт, но на самом деле Женя был так зелен. Так чертовски девственен…  
***  
Стас удивленно проводил Блаватского взглядом. На его памяти он еще никогда так не психовал. Русик кашлянул и снова глотнул отвратительного и чересчур сладкого кофе, сваренного Женей.  
\- Ты, правда, пошел бы с ним на свидание? – переспросил он. Стасу было удивительно узнать, что Руслан вообще интересуется парнями, раньше за ним он ничего подобного не замечал.  
\- Он хороший парень, когда тебя нет…  
Стас усмехнулся.  
\- Сама доброта? – голос так и сочился иронией.  
\- Ему не нравится сидеть в офисе.  
\- А что ему вообще нравится? Я, может, тоже не об этом мечтал, но всегда знал свой долг.  
Руслан покачал головой.  
\- Мне кажется, что тебя никогда так не баловали, как его.  
\- Меня баловали все, - поспорил Стас.  
\- Тебя любят все, но не его. Родители внушили ему, что он хорош, а вот окружающие видят только недостатки, и он им не верит.  
\- Ты тоже видишь эти недостатки?  
\- Я же не слепой.  
Стас задумался. Русик прав, но ему всё равно сложно было понять, как можно хотеть общаться с Блаватским.  
\- Ладно, хватит о Жене. Как вышло так, что я не знал о тебе…  
\- Да, ладно, - пошутил Русик. – А как же знаменитый гей-радар?  
\- Что? Гей-что?  
Руслан расхохотался.  
\- Шестое чувство? М?  
Настал черед Стаса смеяться.  
\- Да ну тебя! Я, может, верил в твою натуральность.  
\- Я тебя не обманывал, - Русик показал ладони, как будто демонстрируя, что сдаётся.  
\- Это, наверное, наш талант - тонко замалчивать об этом. Хотя я не скрывал.  
\- А твой Дима бывает на фирме?  
\- Нет, у него много других дел.  
\- Значит, я бы не смог узнать. Откуда?  
Стас и сам задумался о том, что старается лишний раз не выпячивать свои отношения. Каждый раз, когда он упоминал о Диме, его друзья хотели с ним познакомиться, но Пеший обычно буксовал и не соглашался. Стас привык замалчивать или отшучиваться.  
\- Наверное, - задумчиво сказал он, - Дима не слишком любит Женю, но я бы хотел познакомить его с тобой. Ты мог бы убедить его работать у нас.  
Русик удивился. Он был очень приятным и смышлёным.  
\- А он не хочет?  
Стас закатил глаза. Сложно было объяснить, насколько Пеший опутан условностями.  
\- Меня на том свете сделают святым, за то что я терплю его упрямство.  
\- Но он же хороший парень? – с подозрением спросил Руслан.  
\- Самый лучший, - заверил Стас.  
Руслан сделал вид, что поверил. Стас был за это благодарен. Рассказывать об их отношениях постороннему он бы не решился.  
Допивая кофе, они перешучивались о работе.  
\- Куда мог пойти Женя? – спросил Русик уже на выходе, когда время начало поджимать, и Стас красноречиво выгрузил все свои бумаги на стол.  
Стас понимающе улыбнулся.  
\- Гордо тыняется вокруг, ты же его знаешь.  
Русик кивнул.  
\- Пришлёшь его ко мне? У меня есть для него задание.  
\- Хорошо, - дверь тихо щелкнула, закрываясь.  
Руслан был рад, что Стас сам закруглил разговор, ему было неловко от бесед о его Блаватском. Стас нравился Русику, но он не любил встревать куда-то третьим лишним. Еще раньше он подозревал, что Стас не одинок, но спросить как-то не удосуживался. Да и не могло у них ничего выйти, всё-таки Стас - сын владельца. Руслан почему-то был уверен, что Александр Сергеевич не придёт в восторг от шашней на работе, даже с его собственным сыном, если он, конечно, в курсе его предпочтений.  
Женя повел себя очень красноречиво, заистерив в кабинете, только Русик сомневался, для него было это выступление или для Стаса? Женя был не так непрошибаем, как хотел показать. И, что самое главное, он не хотел работать в «Гаранте». Это было именно то, что нужно, смешивать работу и личную жизнь, он не любил.  
Руслан не знал, что ведёт его - интерес или желание, но он хотел встретиться с Женей вне работы. Странно, но даже ранимая агрессивность Жени его не смущала. Словно он уже знал ответы на все «почему?», которые могли крутиться в голове.  
Нашел Руслан его возле туалетов, Женя стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, и смотрел вперед.  
\- Куда ты пропал? – как можно непринужденнее сказал он.  
\- Что?  
\- Стас уже тебя ищет.  
\- Он вечно меня ищет, как будто я его третья рука, - Женя не смотрел на Русика.  
\- Почему ты так зол на него?  
\- Разве?  
\- Да.  
Женя собрался и повернулся к нему.  
\- Мне насрать на Воронина, осталась всего неделя, и я забуду его, как страшный сон.  
\- И меня забудешь?  
Русик смотрел прямо ему в глаза. Женя и не представлял, как много растерянности и страха в его глазах, но хорохорился до последнего. Это вызывало нежность.  
\- Я хам и гад, почему ты относишься ко мне хорошо?  
\- А ты, как думаешь?  
Женя вытаращился, как будто не мог поверить, что Руслан на самом деле ему симпатизирует.  
\- Я пойду, Стас же ищет… - выдавил он, но не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Завтра увидимся, - сказал Русик, и Женя кивнул.  
\- Да, завтра.  
Руслан отступил и дал ему пройти. Женя пару раз оглянулся и внутренне ликовал, парень смотрел всё время, пока он шел по коридору. Это было так странно и обнадёживающе. Если бы не Воронин, если бы не его собственные злые слова.  
Отношения

 

 

Дима не забыл, каким тоном Стас требовал его присутствия дома, и поступить по-своему просто не решался. После их головокружительной ночи, хотелось дать самому себе пинка, что так давно не занимался со Стасом любовью. Это стоило лишних часов сна и истраченной энергии – сытое и удовлетворённое томление во всём теле было лишним тому свидетельством.  
Утром Стас и смотрел совершенно по-другому, и натянутой атмосферы и спешки между ними как не бывало. Не стоило скрывать от Стаса проблемы, но тогда Диме казалось, что он просто обязан найти выход. Это было по-мужски, в конце концов.  
Всю дорогу домой Дима думал о матери и ее ребёнке. Брате, который скоро родится в новой семье, к которой он не имеет никакого отношения. Он повторил Валере то же «нет», что сказал и матери, от еще не существующего родственника легко отказаться. Но, чем быстрее текло время, тем больнее становилось. Стас говорил, что у нее уже появился животик, а Дима даже ее не видел. Несправедливо.  
Мать ставила именно те условия, на которые не осмелился он сам, только узнав о ее связи. И, шагая от остановки к Стасу домой, Дима, наконец, понял, что поступил правильно, отпустив маму с миром к Валере, почему не могла так же поступить и она по отношению к своему сыну?  
Стаса еще не было дома, когда Дима вернулся, так что он сразу же пошел готовить ужин. Чтобы не занимать время на вечер. Переоделся в домашнее и забурился в готовку, попутно составляя список продуктов, которые нужно докупить завтра.  
Но занятые руки еще не гарантировали занятую голову.  
В последнее время, вкладывая всю свою энергию в бесконечные дела, Дима и не заметил, как сильно устал. Стас был прав, выбранный им темп мог привести лишь к полному истощению и срыву.  
Дима любил свою учёбу и не хотел менять ее на посредственную работу и полное отстутсвие перспектив. В груди стало тепло от нежности, Стас знал его намного лучше, чем он сам понимал себя. Но это не значило, что он хотел бы работать в фирме отца Стаса. Каким бы привлекательным это не казалось, Дима не смог бы смотреть на Стаса, такого умного и важного, в то время, как он сам всем ему обязан.  
В коридоре хлопнула дверь, и Дима выглянул сказать «привет». Стас как раз снимал пальто, к костюму Дима не мог привыкнуть и теперь.  
\- Круто выглядишь, - присвистнул он.  
Стас фыркнул и подхватил незамеченную Димой сумку в углу.  
\- Я привез вещи, - сообщил Стас. – Думал, что нужно будет перевезти кучу всего, но я уже практически живу тут, так что забрал остатки.  
\- Отцу сказал?  
Стас кивнул и отвел взгляд, Дима перехватил его за локоть.  
\- Что?  
\- Да ну, Дим, с мамой пообщался. Ее позиция даже хуже, чем у твоей. Отец хотя бы меня понял.  
Стас поставил у комода сумку и расстегнул змейку, присев на корточки. Дима неловко мялся у него за спиной.  
\- Понятно. Тогда скидывай свой костюм и пошли на кухню. Я приготовил тебе ужин, в честь переезда! – торжественно возвестил он, надеясь хоть чуть-чуть развеять дурное настроение Стаса.  
Стас почти не удивился тому, что торжественным блюдом оказались макароны по-флотски. Он накинул мастерку из тех, что таскал с собой на тренировки, и широкие шорты. Разительный контраст чинному мальчику в костюме, но таким он нравился Диме намного больше.  
Ел Стас с аппетитом.  
\- Что делаем сегодня? – спросил Дима, когда Стас выскреб всё до последней крошки из тарелки, зажевывая всё это хлебом. Стас всегда съедал всё, сколько бы Дима ему не положил.  
\- Ничего не делаем, - ответил он. – Отдыхаем. Никакой работы, тренировок, дел, даже учёбы.  
Безделье для Димы было одним из самых редких занятий.  
\- Ты прикалываешься?  
\- Нет.  
Дима бросил взгляд на часы. Стрелка зависла немного не доходя до шести. Чудесно. Он встал и убрал тарелки.  
\- Я пойду хотя бы объявления в инете почитаю. Буду искать что-то попроще, чтобы не пропадать целыми днями.  
\- Дима, - сказал Стас. – Завтра почитаешь. Я взял аванс, деньги пока есть, у меня еще на карточке немного скопилось. Давай просто отдохнём.  
Дима хотел возразить, поспорить, что-то сказать Стасу, но тот как будто ждал хотя бы малейшего возражения, нахально выгнув бровь.  
\- Хорошо, - покорно согласился Дима. – Отдохнём.  
Хотелось зацеловать довольную улыбочку, расцветшую у Стаса на лице. Вместо этого он стал готовить кофе.  
\- У меня на завтра билеты на "Бои без правил", клиент подкинул… - сообщил ему в спину Стас. – Сходим?  
Диме нравились "Бои без правил", не так, как бокс, но очень сильно. Он заинтересованно обернулся.  
\- Это круто. Ты ему скидку сделал?  
Стас засмеялся.  
\- Это наш постоянный клиент, они с отцом знакомы чёрт его знает сколько лет. Вот и дал, он один из спонсоров, - Стас принёс из пальто флайеры и указал на маленький баннер. – Хотя, я думаю, он и от скидки бы не отказался.  
Дима покрутил флайеры в руках, глянцевая поверхность бумаги холодила пальцы. Он посчитал, выходило четыре.  
\- С нами еще кто-то пойдёт?  
Стас кивнул и Дима настороженно отложил предполагаемую взятку.  
\- И кто?  
\- Нууу… - протянул Стас. – Я еще не предлагал, но хочу пригласить с нами Руслана, нашего курьера, и Блаватского.  
Дима посмотрел на Стаса, как на помешанного.  
\- Блаватского? С какого хрена? И кто этот Руслан? – тон его голоса был уже не просто холодным, а ледяным. Одна мысль о Блаватском вызвала застарелую антипатию и злость.  
Стас ничего не ответил, только сгрёб флайеры и унёс их в комнату, Дима понесся следом, сшибая углы.  
\- Стас, я тебе вопрос задал?  
\- Каким тоном, Дима? Я что, чем-то провинился? – огрызнулся он.  
\- Ты видишься с Блаватским? И я впервые об этом слышу?  
Стас дошел до их комнаты и встал у дверей.  
\- Он стажируется в нашей фирме, и, в отличие от тебя, у Жени нет проблем с тем, чтобы сесть другим на шею, - едко процедил он и стал, уперев руку в бок. Выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
\- Ты мне не говорил.  
\- Потому что знал, что ты будешь орать.  
\- Я не ору!  
Стас закатил глаза и ушел в спальню.  
\- С тобой не соскучишься, - пробубнил он.  
Дима пошел следом.  
\- Ты мог бы мне сказать!  
Стас положил флайеры на стол у кровати и обернулся.  
\- Ты тоже много чего мог мне сказать, а не сказал. Я же тебя ни в чём не подозреваю?  
Диме стало стыдно, самую малость. Но мысль, что Блаватский крутится рядом со Стасом - рядом с его Стасом! - вызвала жгучую ревность.  
\- Я тоже не подозреваю, - неубедительно соврал Дима, но даже сам себе не верил. Когда дело касалось Стаса, мозги напрочь отказывали, а включались инстинкты.  
Мой! Никому не отдам.  
\- Да у тебя чуть дым из ушей не повалил, - съязвил Стас, но уже почти не злясь.  
Он сел на кровать и взял свой планшет, включил его и стал что-то искать в нём. Довольно показушно, словно намекая Диме, что он теперь в немилости из-за своих криков.  
Дима с минуту смотрел на Стаса, а потом, сдавшись, разобрал его сумку, помыл посуду на кухне и зарядил стирку. После быстрого душа, Дима вернулся в комнату, Стас всё не отлипал от своей игрушки. Он раскинулся на кровати и расстегнул мастерку, открывая черную майку и гладкую кожу горла. Его грудь мерно вздымалась, а глаза были сонными и усталыми.  
\- Стас? – хитро окликнул Дима, оценив ситуацию. Тот даже ухом не повел, только наградил быстрым взглядом.  
\- А?  
\- Мы же отдыхаем, что ты втупился?  
Дима заполз на кровать и сел Стасу на колени, раскинув ноги, будто верхом. Учитывая, что кроме трусов, на нём ничего не было, внимание он привлёк тут же. Стас пропутешествовал по его телу заинтересованным взглядом.  
\- Я не втупился, просто «вконтакте» сижу, сообщения проверяю.  
Дима подполз немного ближе и задрал Стасу майку, поцеловав пресс.  
\- И пишут?  
Дима сполз поцелуями вниз к резинке шортов. Стас все еще не сдавался, хотя дыхание его участилось и он тихо охнул.  
\- Нет.  
Резинка легко поддалась, когда Дима потянул ее вниз.  
\- И почему?  
Стас бросил в сторону планшет и помог снять шорты. Дима слез с него и лег рядом, целуя живот, бедренные косточки, бедра.  
\- У меня ревнивый парень. Все это знают, - пошутил Стас.  
Дима улыбнулся и вытащил из трусов Стаса уже весьма заинтересованный в происходящем член. Нежно погладил, вырвав из груди Стаса одобрительный стон. Лизнул, поддразнивая и распаляя, а затем полностью взял в рот.  
Вначале сосать всегда было легко, пока член Стаса еще удавалось вместить во рту, можно было даже взять его на полную глубину. Но, когда он разросся в всю длину, челюсть стала побаливать, а сглатывать слюну Дима не успевал. Хотя Стаса, млеющего от ласк, это ни капли не смущало.  
Дима прижал рукой ствол к его животу и поласкал яички, Стаа намертво впился в его волосы и дергал их, направляя его голову, а иногда и удерживая.  
Дима поднял взгляд на Стаса и облизал губы.  
\- Хочешь сам? - они еще никогда не делали так, и взгляд Стаса загорелся азартом.  
Он притянул Диму и жадно поцеловал. Язык нежно ласкал его губы и игриво скользил в рот, поддразнивая Диму.  
\- Обопрёшься о спинку? – попросил он.  
Дима сел в изголовье, облокотившись, как было сказано, а Стас встал над ним. Уперевшись руками в стену, он приблизился к его рту, Дима лизнул нахально выставленный перед ним член.  
\- Поласкай себя, - хрипло попросил Стас. Дима спустил трусы и сжал в ладони член. Уже крепкий и горячий с поблескивающей на головке смазкой. Стасу это понравилось, глаза его хищно сузились. Он приставил головку своего члена к Диминым губам и водил ею, пока тот не открыл рот. – Расслабь горло.  
Дима кивнул и впустил его, полностью доверившись. Стаса застонал, но тут же положил руку Диме на затылок и придержал. По мутному взгляду Стаса и его дрожи и без объяснений было понятно, что он хочет выждать пару секунд. Придя в себя, он ласково провел головкой по внутренней стороне щеки Димы и слабо толкнулся.  
Затем еще раз.  
Сначала Стас старался не двигаться слишком быстро, но его выдержка не была железной. Движения стали глубже и порывистее, горло Димы начало саднить. Но он все равно старался не зажиматься, прятал зубы, и только сильнее водил рукой по неумолимо наливающемуся стояку. Дима готов был терпеть все неудобства подобного положения, лишь бы из раза в раз видеть просто плывущее в наслаждении лицо Стаса, который стонал как заведенный, гладил его затылок и тихо шептал: "да".  
Еще пару рывков, и Стас кончил, сипло застонав. Дима проглотил его сперму и нежно обвел языком головку, ускоряя движения руки на собственном члене, стараясь догнать его и тоже получить удовольствие.  
Дима кончил буквально на минуту позже Стаса и закинул голову на спинку, обнажив горло. Перед глазами все плыло, ладонь стала мокрой от спермы, а внутренности скручивало жгутом, рассылая мелкие волны тепла по коже. Всё тело разморенно обмякло на постели, а Стас сел рядом и прижался горячим боком. Он обнял его и поцеловал в шею.  
\- Мне нравится, каким ты становишься, извиняясь, - послышался тихий шёпот.  
Дима отдышался и толкнул в бок Стаса.  
\- Я всё равно зол на то, что ты общался с Блаватским за моей спиной.  
\- Ты тоже хотел его видеть, Дим? У тебя будет такая возможность, если бы я знал раньше, то привел его в гости.  
Дима сполз вниз на подушку и увлёк за собой Стаса.  
\- А кто такой Руслан?  
\- Ухажер Жени.  
Дима с минуту подозрительно рассматривал Стаса, пока тот не захохотал.  
\- Правда, Дим, этот парень заинтересовался им. Ты мог бы закопать топор войны на один вечер?  
\- Это явно не ты придумал. И я пойду только удостовериться, что этот Руслан не уведёт тебя.  
Стас только насмешливо фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Минут десять они оба таращились в потолок, пока Дима не повернулся набок и не навис над ним.  
\- Скажи, ты уже наотдыхался, Стас?  
Он скосил взгляд.  
\- А тебе требуется еще отдых?  
\- Столько, сколько ты можешь себе позволить…

****

Утром Стас первым делом решить выцепить Русика и рассказать ему о флайерах. С Блаватским такими хорошими новостями делиться было кощунственно. Мерзавец ни за что бы не оценил их широкий жест, да еще и мог съязвить что-то подлое.  
Но найти Русика не удалось, только Женя одиноко играл со своим айфоном в кабинете, излучая негатив и раздражение. Они оба уже хотели, чтобы фарс под названием «стажировка» закончился, а если после этого у Жени появится объект для любви и его своеобразного дружелюбия - будет просто замечательно.  
На губах Стаса тут же появилась игривая ухмылка, как только он вспомнил, каким именно образом уговаривал Диму на эту вылазку с другой парой.  
У них словно второе дыхание открылось, так много и часто они не трахались еще с начала отношений. Но тогда они и виделись урывками, обжимаясь каждую свободную минуту, когда могли побыть одни. Теперь это напоминало безумие, но такое приятное и сладкое.  
Крышесносный минет был только первым блюдом в их вечернем меню, зато легли оба еще до двенадцати. Стас так крепко не спал уже давно, а главное - хорошо.  
Димка встал, как всегда, раньше и убежал на занятия, но разбудил Стаса и крепко поцеловал. Даже шепнул на ушко, что надолго запомнит эту ночь. Хотя, это и не ночь была вовсе, а «вечерний отдых», как поддразнивая, назвал его Дима.  
Даже вспышка ревности Димы уже не так сильно беспокоила Стаса. Дима имел повод злиться, стоило всё-таки рассказать о Блаватском. Но как же не хотелось, тем более, что Женя совершенно ничего не значил для него. И никогда не смог бы отвлечь от Димы.  
Руслан появился только через час. Женя тут же оторвался от своей игрушки, и Стас заинтересованно наблюдал, как Блаватский имитирует отстраненность, хотя напряжен донельзя. Видимо, всё не так просто, как он сам думал раньше. Женя уже заинтересован Русиком, а последний очень даже не против приручить Женечку.  
Стасу было даже немного жаль Русика, который явно еще не понимал, каких хлопот оберется с таким идиотом, как Женя.  
Стас не стал делать долгих вступлений, просто протянул билеты.  
\- Ты хотел свидание? Я приглашаю.  
Русик с интересом уставился на две яркие бумажки. Блаватский чуть со стула не упал, вытягивая шею.  
\- Что это? – спросил он.  
Руслан, прочитав на флайерах на какое мероприятие их зовут, присвистнул.  
\- Бои? Круто!  
Блаватский не в силах понять, о чём речь, изошел на желчь. Ему явно показалось, что встреча намечается у Русика и Стаса тет-а-тет.  
\- Тебя Пеший за яйца не подвесит за то, что ты на свиданки без него бегаешь? – процедил он. – Хотя нет, я забыл, тебе же не впервой изменять своим парням…  
Стас засмеялся. Упоминание об Игоре уже не особо трогало его, хотя то, что Женя знал об этом нюансе, раздражало. Дима был особенным в его жизни, и отношения их начались абсолютно неожиданно.  
\- Ох, Женя, Женя! Двинуть бы тебя, да не поможет же…  
Руслан, словно не услышав ни слова, обернулся и протянул Жене один флайер.  
\- Стас нас двоих приглашает, но если ты не хочешь…  
У Блаватского забегали глаза.  
\- Нет. Я хочу. А куда? – он рассмотрел флайер и немного оттаял. – Это же те, что тебе вчера Варьин дал, да?  
Стас сел за стол и достал документы.  
\- Женя, сколько можно трещать? Скажи «спасибо» и всё. И отвали.  
Блаватский спрятал флайер в карман и скривил губы в ухмылке.  
\- Какая щедрость, но раз так: спасибо тебе, Стас. Может еще в ноги упасть?  
\- Пошел в жопу.  
\- Есть, сэр! В твою?  
Женя сделал издевательский пируэт воображаемой шляпой и пошел к выходу, Стас только безнадёжно покачал головой. Руслан вышел за ним и перехватил его в коридоре. Блаватский даже пискнул, так сильно он сжал его далеко не хрупкий локоть в своей руке.  
\- Женя!  
Он дернул руку, и Русику пришлось выпустить его.  
\- Что?  
\- Женя, пойдешь со мной на эти бои?  
\- Ты издеваешься? – процедил Женя. – Запал на него, да? Хочешь посмотреть, кто его трахает? Или рассказать? Тебе рядом с таким не стоять! Знаешь же, что Пеший боксёр? Лучший, между прочим. Думаешь, я не понимаю, почему ты вдруг меня на свидание позвать решил? Я не идиот!  
\- А мне кажется, что идиот, - тихо сказал Руслан и пошел дальше по коридору.  
Женя очнулся и побежал за ним.  
\- Русик! Руслан!  
\- Что? – резко остановился тот. – Что? Еще гадостей мне про Стаса наговорить хочешь?  
Женя прикусил язык, но Руслан не стал убегать, хотя было заметно, что он довел его конкретно.  
\- Стас - отличный парень, с ним приятно потрепаться. Он хорошо идёт на контакт и, вообще-то, не последний здесь человек. Он мне нравится, но не в том смысле, который ты явно в это вкладываешь. Тем более, он любит своего парня и даже намёком не давал надежды на что-то другое. Зачем нужно его провоцировать и оскорблять?!  
Блаватский хотел рассказать, как-то объяснить Русику, что Дима всегда вел себя с ним по-хамски, еще с их общей боксерской группы. А Стас однажды унизил, заставив просить прощения за ложь, но отчего-то в голову пришла та встреча во дворах, когда Пеший спрашивал, видел ли он, как его били?  
Женя ненавидел Диму тогда, но еще больше себя - за то, что мог бы стать другом Пешему, если бы пришел на выручку. Но не решился. Всё же деструктивного начала в нём было на порядок больше, чем созидательного.  
\- Не... не… знаю. Спроси Стаса, он тебе расскажет сотню причин, за что я могу его ненавидеть.  
\- Это глупо!  
\- Для тебя - глупо.  
\- Для вас обоих, вы же не дети. Не любовники и даже - не друзья.  
\- Мы - враги.  
Русик улыбнулся, почти отечески.  
\- Ой ли? Как Монтекки и Капулетти?  
Женя покраснел.  
\- Я не люблю Стаса. Не теперь.  
\- Тогда пошли со мной на свидание? – Руслан был серьезен, но Женя понял, что, скажи он что-то не то, и больше это предложение парень не повторит. В груди сжималось от волнения и надежды, ему так хотелось поверить, что Русику не нравится Стас.  
С волнением Блаватский сказал: «Хорошо».  
Родители

 

Встретить собственную мать у дверей института не было чем-то обыденным для Димы, тем более, что он не сразу ее узнал и долго таращился на поплывшую фигуру и большой живот. На ней красовалось широкое платье для беременных, которое лишь подчеркивало ее положение, а обувь лишилась каблуков в принципе.  
Но кое-что в матери осталось без изменений: высокий хвост, прямая спина и знакомое отторжение, с которым она смотрела на него.  
Казалось, она никогда не перестанет ненавидеть его. Их период затишья и родительской любви закончился очень быстро, оставив после себя привычную пустоту.  
Дима взобрался по ступенькам, переступая через одну, и быстро подошел к ней. За ее спиной высилось здание, будто нависая над их головами. Мимо прошло двое сокурсников Димы, кивнув ему.  
\- Чем обязан? – тихо спросил он.  
Ее тщательно накрашенные губы, сжались в тонкую линию.  
\- Не хами мне, Дима.  
Дима решил молчать, не он же хотел увидеть ее. Сама пришла, пусть сама и говорит. Тем более, что мимо ходили люди, и если выйдет скандал, то аукнется он не на ней, а на нём. Дима ожидал чего-то подобного после того, как она не застала его в квартире.  
\- Я была у тебя дома и встретилась с этим ужасным мальчиком, - сообщила она, как будто он об этом не знал. Возможно, еще где-то в глубине души, она думала, что Дима скажет, что Стасу нечего было делать в его квартире?  
\- Это теперь и его дом, мы решили съехаться.  
Она явно была не рада.  
«Где же ласковые улыбки? Где подарки, цветы и поздравления. Где?» - хотелось спросить Диме.  
\- Ты не можешь с ним жить. Ты не создашь с ним семью, он не даст тебе детей…  
\- Поздно, я уже живу. Да и раньше жил, только мы упрямились признать это официально. Я уже считаю нас семьей и мне плевать на детей.  
Одна рука легла на живот, как будто пытаясь защитить плод. Диме стало горько.  
\- Ты еще не знаешь, что такое держать на руках часть себя самого.  
\- Зато ты знаешь. И что это тебе дало? - Дима вскинул рюкзак на плечо повыше. – Мама, не обманывай хоть себя. Ты никогда не любила меня достаточно, чтобы простить мне то, что я не твоя тень. Я любил всегда отца, и после его смерти ничего не изменилось.  
Мать не разозлилась, она всё прекрасно знала сама.  
\- А теперь в квартире отца ты с этим парнем, да он же в гробу переворачивается!?  
\- Эта квартира видела и не такое. Папа бы меня понял.  
Мама пропустила мимо ушей намёк на ее связь с Валерой и вцепилась в последнюю фразу.  
\- Как не поняла я? Ты неблагодарный…  
\- Неблагодарный сын? – перебил ее Дима. – Пусть будет так, мама.  
По ее щекам покатились слёзы, были ли они настоящими, Дима не знал. Тушь потекла, а у носогубных складок залегли серые тени. Беременная, грустная, несчастная. Неужели она думала, что он сможет угождать ей во всём?  
\- Я не для того пришла, не чтобы тебя обвинять.  
\- А зачем же?  
Дима забил уже на то, что опоздал на пару. Мать не пришла бы просто так.  
\- Валера тут где-то? Ждёт за углом? Да?  
\- При чём тут он? Дело же в тебе и этом парне. Этом…  
Дима ощутил бессильную ярость.  
\- Я такой же, как он! Педик, гей, гомосексуалист, называй, как тебе нравится! Я люблю Стаса больше, чем любую девку, с которой спал, до того как я встретил его. И не променяю Стаса на твоё лицемерное благословение… - он шипел ей в лицо, совершенно потеряв контроль.  
Ее презрение будило в нём воспоминания о собственном бессилии после изнасилования. Ужасно было думать, что он мог бы поделиться с ней своей бедой. Она бы тоже сказала, что он запятнал себя? Что стал другим?  
\- Дима… - пошла на попятный она. – Дима, давай не будем говорить об этом, не будем говорить о том, что вы вместе… Давай подумаем о том, что мы семья!  
\- Кто семья? Может быть вы, но я уже не с вами.  
\- Дима, я хочу, чтобы ты пришел к нам. Чтобы ты снова общался с Валерой, он очень по тебе скучает, как и я… Дима, пожалуйста.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы ты снова был членом семьи, - она смягчилась, и уголки ее губ горестно опустились.  
\- А как же Стас?  
\- Ты всё время с ним. А я хотела бы провести время только с тобой.  
\- Я не брошу его. И я не буду делать вид, что его не существует.  
\- Ты так долго скрывал его, а теперь хочешь колоть нам глаза твоей увлеченностью?  
\- Это не увлеченность.  
\- Но и не говори, что это любовь! Может вам и нравится заниматься сексом, и твой мальчик смазлив, но ваши отношения далеки от супружества и партнёрства.  
Дима молчал. Был ли смысл что-то доказывать? Валера сказал, что они оба ждали, пока это всё закончится. Возможно ли, что он убедил в этом ее? Что, когда они с Стасом разбегутся, он снова станет прежним?  
\- Ты считаешь, что если с ним у меня семьи не выйдет, я найду себе девушку?  
Слезы на ее щеках напоминали непросохшие осенние лужицы. Ветер обдувал ее фигурку, она была без пальто и еле заметно задрожала. Видимо, вышла из машины, а Валера где-то рядом.  
\- А разве это не так?  
\- Нет. Совсем не так. Мама, ничего не выйдет. Ты не сможешь принять меня частями… Думать, что я на самом деле заблуждаюсь и обманывать себя в том, что я не люблю его. Мы с ним прошли такое, что сплачивает похлеще венчания в церкви или каких-то бумажек. Если ты ставишь меня перед выбором, то я выберу его.  
С минуту она смотрела на него, а потом просто пошла к лестнице. Гордая и обиженная, Дима понял, что она не прогнётся, просто не сможет. Не потому, что не хочет, не в силах. Она шла немного переваливаясь, медленно и аккуратно. Скоро она родит и у нее будет новый сын, который оправдает ее ожидания.  
Дима посмотрел на дверь университета, но не мог заставить себя войти. Ему нужен был Стас, срочно.

*****  
Стас добрался до работы и, как обычно, застал там Женю, терзающего свой айфон. Оставив портфель, Стас включил компьютер, у Блаватского на это ума не хватило.  
\- Тебе еще не надоела эта обезьянья игрушка?  
\- У тебя тоже такой же телефон!  
\- Да, но я по нему звоню.  
Женя наградил его убийственным взглядом, но смолчал. Что ему было не свойственно.  
\- Сделай мне кофе, - попросил Стас.  
Блаватский вскинул взгляд и выразил им всё томящееся в нём презрение к своему временному шефу.  
\- Будь хорошим мальчиком, Женя, я же организовал тебе свидание, - подначил Стас, и Женя встал.  
\- Я тебе ничем не обязан… - пробубнил он, топая к выходу.  
Стасу вдруг стало грустно, что вечером нужно будет терпеть злобную физиономию Блаватского и раздражение Димы вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться зрелищем. Дима хоть и смирился, но строить из себя покорного паренька не будет. Ему льстило, что Пеший всё еще его ревнует, но в случае с Блаватским, это было более чем глупо.  
Завибрировал телефон. Стас взглянул на дисплей и удивился, Дима никогда не звонил с пар. Да и вообще редко звонил, только если что-то нужно.  
\- Да? – принял звонок Стас.  
\- Ты занят?  
Дима, как всегда, был лаконичен донельзя.  
\- Я на работе, но могу тебя выслушать.  
\- Ты там не с Блаватским хоть?  
\- Нет.  
\- Меня у универа встретила мама. Валера ее привез, наверное.  
\- Чёрт!  
\- Да.  
\- И что она хотела?  
\- Как всегда, чтобы я одумался. Но Валера, видимо, провел с ней беседу, так что теперь условие такое, что «мы-просто-делаем-вид-что-тебя-не-существует». И тогда она будет рада и счастлива.  
\- Замечательно, - голос Стаса сочился ядом.  
\- Я отказался.  
\- Дима, мне самому не нравится этот цирк, но может, стоит принять ее правила? Ради брата, ты ведь хочешь видеть его? Она же не требует, чтобы ты бросил меня.  
Ему сложно было говорить это, но он понимал, что расставание с его родителями прошло всё равно гораздо менее болезненно, из-за отца. Папа ведь был на его стороне и мог поддержать.  
\- Я не брошу тебя и стыдиться не собираюсь. Тем более, что он пока не родился… - голос Димы потух. – Она плакала. У нее такой большой живот…  
Стас молчал, он понимал, о чём думает Дима.  
\- Дима, ребёнок родится, а ты будешь жалеть. Я не против, если ты будешь ездить к ним в гости. Так уж важно, буду ли там я?  
\- Поздно, да и неправильно. Она должна понять или не лезть в мою жизнь. А если это не всё? Если она решит найти мне невесту? Если будет изводить, осуждать, давить? Легче сразу всё пресечь.  
Стас тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Она твоя мама.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Дима… - Стас был так рад, что он позвонил. В груди потеплело от его доверия.  
\- Стас, я люблю тебя, - тихо ответил Дима. – Как бы там ни было, мне вдруг так захотелось тебе это сказать.  
Стас с силой сжал трубку.  
\- Не пугай меня, Дим. Я тоже люблю тебя. Всё будет хорошо, я тебе обещаю.  
Ввалился в комнату Блаватский с чашкой кофе и бухнул ее на стол. Жидкость пролилась на бумаги, но Стас даже не заметил.  
\- Мы вечером увидимся, ты же помнишь, что обещал заехать?  
\- Да, - послышалось из трубки. – Я заеду.  
Стас не хотел сбрасывать, но больше говорить было не о чем, тем более, что Блаватский прислушивался.  
\- Я буду тебя ждать.  
В трубке что-то зашуршало и клацнуло, Дима сбросил.  
Свидание, часть 1

 

Стас начал поглядывать на дверь задолго до того времени, когда Дима должен был зайти. Офис c утра напоминал улей, но к полудню стало тише и уютнее. Блаватский обычно называл предобеденное время «сиестой». Руслан ненадолго появился на работе и тут же убежал, поручений у него была масса. Но он все равно не выглядел усталым, наградив их обоих одобрительной улыбкой.  
Они с Блаватским перекинулись всего тремя словами, но Стас видел, как тот взвинчен в предчувствии свидания. Сомневаться в том, что Русик нравится Жене, не приходилось, это было видно по тому, как он смотрел, говорил, думал о чем-то своем. Но говорить с ним на эту тему не хотелось, Блаватский мог, как всегда, распсиховаться, как последняя истеричка и испортить ему настроение. Которое и так было не самым радужным, после Диминого звонка.  
Если бы под рукой был номер его матери, Стас не погнушался бы и позвонил, высказав этой дуре все, что он о ней думает. В отношении себя-то она позволяла много чего, только вот вылавливая соринки в чужих глазах, в своих - бревен не замечала.  
В обед к ним зашел отец, заметив его в кабинете, и Стас нехотя рассказал ему все о Диме и звонке, пока Блаватский шатался в столовой или где-то еще. Хотелось с кем-то поделиться и, казалось, только отец его поймет. А может даже что-то посоветует.  
Воронин-старший сел на мягкий стул у его стола и внимательно выслушал все сомнения и тревоги сына. А их было немало, ведь агрессивное поведение Диминой мамы не нравилось Стасу.  
\- Почему бы ей не оставить Диму в покое? – спросил он у отца напоследок.  
\- Дима ее сын, она никогда не оставит его в покое, даже несмотря на то, что ее опека ему во вред, - нейтрально сказал Воронин-старший.  
\- Дима сам хочет, чтобы они о нем забыли.  
Отец тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Это твой Дима только так говорит, думаю, он хотел бы совершенно другого.  
\- Чего же?  
\- Да хотя бы заботы. Любви. Поддержки.  
\- Я его люблю.  
\- Ты - это другое. Ты любишь его, как мужчину. Он хочет быть тебе равным, не зря же не стал здесь работать, - проницательно улыбнулся Воронин-старший. - А вот его мать или этот Валера должны были любить его как сына, заботиться о нем.  
\- Валера до сих пор на стороне Димы во многом.  
\- Но он - муж его матери, а она хочет от него невозможного, глупая баба.  
Стас удивленно вскинул брови, впервые отец выразился так враждебно в адрес незнакомца. Ведь он не знал Димину мать, даже ни разу не видел ее. Но брови его были нахмурены, а в глазах Стас заметил усталость.  
\- Я смотрю на тебя и тех парней твоего возраста, которые портят родителям нервы, гоняют на тачках, курят, сорят деньгами. На Женю Блаватского, который палец о палец не ударит, не будь у него стимула, и я разочарован, что такой мальчик, как твой Дима, сталкивается больше с плохим, чем с хорошим.  
Стас молчал, затаив дыхание. Он никогда не думал, что отец такого мнения о Диме, что замечает лентяйство Блаватского и так ценит его трудолюбие. Большего и ожидать не приходилось.  
\- Спасибо, папа.  
Разговор сам собой сошел на нет, и Стас начал задавать вопросы по работе. Через три минуты вернулся Блаватский, настороженно посматривая на своего временного начальника.  
\- Как успехи, Женя? – с оттенком улыбки спросил Воронин-старший.  
\- Все хорошо, дядя Саша.  
Стас усмехнулся его покорному тону. Боится гаденыш, выеживается до последнего, но перед его отцом дает задний ход. И внезапно Стасу стало наплевать на Женю и его стремление избегать работы, ведь отец во многом был прав, и это главное.

****  
Дима пришел около половины пятого, рабочий день у Стаса должен был длиться еще до шести, но стараниями Жени и Русика они почти не работали. Кофе шел чашка за чашкой, Стас для порядка заглядывал в экран, но больше слушал перепалку между Блаватским и Русиком, чем составлял отчет.  
Дима даже в дверь постучал, поэтому Стас никак не ожидал, что это он.  
\- Входите, - благосклонно разрешил Блаватский и напряженно замер, увидев, кто пришел.  
Русик рассматривал его с интересом, но не более. Только Стас обрадовался и вскочил. Дима обвел кабинет взглядом, явно не ожидая увидеть их всех.  
\- Ты уже! С пар? – он быстро подошел и взял его под руку. – Дима, знакомься, это Руслан. Ну Блаватского ты еще помнишь, я надеюсь…  
\- Его забудешь, - холодно ответил Дима. Русику не понравился его недружелюбный взгляд и тон. – Приятно, Руслан.  
\- Мне тоже, Дима. Стас о тебе часто рассказывал, - вежливо ответил он, но на Диму это не произвело ровно никакого впечатления. Он рассеянно нахмурился, словно выискивая место, где можно было бы не выставлять себя на обозрение.  
Блаватский уже предчувствовал едкий ответ от Димы, ведь он на них никогда не скупился.  
\- Хм, правда? А мне о тебе - нет, - не разочаровал Дима.  
\- А ты все не меняешься, - заметил Женя.  
\- Возможно.  
Дима подошел к столу Стаса и встал рядом. Между бумажками, разбросанными ручками и огрызками бумаги, у него стояли несколько памятных фигурок. Змея, чей-то подарок из офисных сотрудников на Новый Год, будда, с уже изрядно затертым животом и кубик Рубика, который Дима как-то приволок домой и забросил. Стас любил его собирать между делом, это помогало собрать мозги в кучу.  
Дима взял кубик и покрутил его.  
\- Триста лет не был у тебя, - Стасу Дима нашел нужным и улыбнуться, и посмотреть в глаза. – Нам же на семь, да? Я решил прийти раньше, ты не против?  
Дима смерил его жарким взглядом и демонстративно не смотрел на остальных, Стас еле сдержал улыбку. Он был очень даже за приход Димы, ведь сам не мог успокоиться после его звонка.  
Руслан не понимал, что именно видит в Диме Стас, но ожидал совершенно не такого. Кого-то менее властного и брутального, хотя о вкусах не спорят. Дима сел на стул, и Стас прислонился к столу рядом с ним.  
\- Ребята, вы могли бы ненадолго оставить нас?  
Женя ехидно вскинулся.  
\- Ненадолго - это насколько?  
\- Ненадолго - это пока я не позову вас, - холодно ответил Стас. – И советую тебе поспешить, а то вдруг Диме захочется кофе…  
Блаватского долго уговаривать не нужно было, он резво вскочил и уже через секунду был у двери. Приготовление для Димы кофе стало бы для него концом света.  
\- Я тогда схожу домой переоденусь, через час буду тут, - сообщил Русик.  
Стас кивнул и подождал, пока оба скроются. Ему хотелось поговорить со своим парнем один на один. С минуту они молчали, Дима вертел в руках игрушку, а Стас не решался заговорить.  
\- Блаватский та же мразь, что и раньше, - заметил Дима. - Мне жаль этого Руслана.  
\- Женя никогда не дотягивал до мрази, ты ему льстишь. Его предел - это хамство и мелкое пакостничество, и если Руслан сможет его от этого отучить, то я только «за».  
Дима искоса взглянул на Стаса.  
\- Он симпатичный, этот Руслан.  
\- Да самый обычный, - не обратил внимания на эту реплику Стас и улыбнулся. – Ты же не ревновать меня пришел?  
Дима задумчиво уткнулся в кубик.  
\- Я тебе доверяю, я не доверяю всем остальным.  
Стас не злился. Дима выглядел погруженным в себя и немного расстроенным.  
\- Ты как?  
\- Все в порядке. Не волнуйся.  
\- Ты бы не пришел так рано, если бы все, как ты говоришь, было в порядке.  
Дима поднял глаза.  
\- Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, - он встал и обнял его. Стас охнул, когда сильные руки крепко прижали его к груди. Носом Дима уткнулся ему в шею. – Она не упрощает мне задачу.  
Стас погладил его по спине. На Диме был теплый свитер и джинсы, и сквозь толстую вязку он не ощущал тепла его тела, как хотел.  
\- Но ты же знал это?  
\- Да, но…  
\- Что?  
\- Я хотел бы не видеть ее. Не видеть, как она презирает нас. Не знать, что она скорее будет игнорировать факт наших отношений, чем примет их. Будто то, что я чувствую – это не важно.  
\- Ты хороший человек, Дима. И когда-нибудь она это поймет.  
Стас не без труда выпустил его из объятий. Хотелось впитать в себя всю его боль, но это невозможно.  
\- Дима, не думай об этом хотя бы сегодня. Давай просто приятно проведем вечер. Я очень этого хочу.  
И Дима криво улыбнулся.  
\- Я бы скорее нырнул с тобой в постель на пару часов, чем терпел Блаватского.  
Стас был согласен на все сто, но отступить уже не мог.  
\- Я зашью ему рот, если он еще что-то тявкнет.  
\- И тогда нас ждет его месть, его же разорвет, как переполненный воздухом шар.  
\- Это не мои проблемы, - ласково улыбнулся Стас.

 

Свидание

 

****

Когда Руслан вернулся в офис, то застал Женю не у Стаса, а коротающим время в приемной его отца. Лидия Степановна тепло улыбнулась ему, когда он вошел, оторвавшись от бумаг.  
\- Русик, я думала, ты домой ушел.  
\- Стас пригласил нас посмотреть бои, вот я и вернулся.  
Лидия понимающе кивнула. Она любила Стаса, и Женя скривился, слыша, как она восхваляет его. Тоже мне, нашелся, герой чертов.  
\- Какой молодец!  
\- Да, - согласился Русик. – Женя, пошли, поторопим их.  
Блаватский встал и вышел из приемной за ним.  
\- Только постучи, прежде чем входить, вдруг они там голые.  
Руслан на минуту остановился и оглянулся на Женю. Внимательные глаза в упор рассматривали его, и Жене стало жутко неловко.  
\- Ну вот зачем ты так?  
И у него не нашлось на это ответа.  
\- Дима, конечно, не красавчик, каким я его себе представлял, но в нем что-то есть.  
\- Он - тупой придурок.  
\- Харизма, - нашелся Русик, и Женя опять скорчил козью морду. Он подумал о Диме и о том, как на него смотрел Стас, и ехидные слова Жени казались не оскорблением, а скрытой завистью. Блаватский видел, что парни любят друг друга, и его это бесило.  
\- У вас, наверное, со Стасом сходные вкусы. Потому что я в упор не вижу в Пешем никакой харизмы. Только угрюмую страшную мину и не лучшие манеры. Ему слова не скажи, сразу бьет в морду.  
\- Что-то я сильно в этом сомневаюсь.  
Блаватский пожал плечами и прислонился плечом к стене возле кабинета.  
\- Стучи ты.  
\- Да без проблем, - ответил Русик и постучал.  
Но вместо того, чтобы впустить их, парни вывалили наружу. Дима шел за Стасом, и они не выглядели ни капли потрепанными или взлохмаченными, на что так едко намекал Женя. Дима даже улыбнулся ему.  
\- Я возьму у отца машину, поедем все вместе.  
Русик вскинул руку с ключами.  
\- У меня мотоцикл, я не могу его здесь оставить.  
Дима заинтересованно посмотрел на ключи.  
\- Собственный мотоцикл – это круто.  
Стасу так не казалось. Мотоциклы его пугали.  
\- Хочешь, прокачу? – спросил Русик у Димы.  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - отказался он, и Женя, словно очнувшись, вызвался поехать с ним. Блаватский и раньше знал, что Руслан гоняет на мотоцикле, но пока Дима не сказал, что это круто, сам не осознавал, насколько ему хочется посидеть за спиной у Русика, молнией проносясь по улицам города.  
\- Вот и договорились, - довольно сказал Стас. – Встретимся тогда на месте? Билеты у вас?  
Русик кивнул и повел Женю к выходу. Дима повернулся к Стасу и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Мне уже жаль этого парня.

****  
«Бои без правил» были больше рассчитаны как шоу, а не независимое соревнование. Но для них это не стало в новинку. Дима сам бывал на парочке таких театральных постановок, гордо именуемых боями. Мероприятие проходило в здании дворца спорта, так что места там было навалом. Посреди огромного зала с потолками в пять, а то и все шесть, метров была сооружена турнирная сетка, которая отделяла зрителей от участников.  
На просторах СНГ бои без правил или как их еще называли «смешанные бои» приобрели популярность не так давно, но, даже несмотря на это, популярность этого зрелища не падала. Стас заметил более сотни мест вокруг сетки, уже прилично заполненных людьми. Небольшой экран, подвешенный под потолком, анонсировал поединки между бойцами в тяжелом, полутяжелом и среднем весе.  
Дима потянул Стаса к их местам, Блаватского и Русика еще не было, поэтому они могли свободно поболтать без лишних ушей.  
\- Тебе тут нравится? – спросил Стас.  
\- Неплохо. Правда, темно как-то.  
Весь свет выводили к месту боя, из-за этого зрительный зал находился в интимном полумраке.  
\- Когда начнется бой, тут совсем погасят свет, будем как совы, сидеть на шестах.  
Дима достал из кармана программку, которую ему дали на входе и принялся ее рассматривать.  
\- Они ведь будут проводить схватку в клинче*?  
\- Скорее всего.  
\- Это хорошо, не люблю, когда бойцы валяются по всему залу, как неваляшки**.  
Стас рассмеялся.  
\- Это в тебе говорит боксер.  
\- Я не спорю.  
На их ряд пробирались Женя и Русик, и Дима решил не продолжать разговор. Парочка выглядела немного потрепанной, но радостной, по крайней мере Русик улыбался, слушая, что ему щебечет Женя.  
\- Я выйду.  
\- Курить? – ехидно прищурился Стас, и Дима виновато кивнул. – Хорошо, но я с тобой.  
И не успели Женя с Русиком присесть, они направились к холлу. Дима осматривался по сторонам, ему нравилась здешняя атмосфера. Скрытое волнение, предвкушение и азарт.  
В мужском туалете, на удивление, стояло всего двое парней, не старше двадцати, и оба курили. Вытяжка работала вовсю, разбавляя тихие разговоры натужным гудением. Стас заметил, что один из парней слишком пристально смотрит на Диму. Тот же видел только свою сигарету, с наслаждением втягивая в себя дым и выдыхая.  
\- Когда ты уже бросишь?  
\- Я стараюсь.  
Стас закатил глаза. Борьба с курением шла у них не первый год, но пока безуспешно. Парни сбоку зашевелились, тихо переговариваясь и один из них, высоченный парень, сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Пеший, ты? – спросил он.  
Дима взглянул на него.  
\- Коля? – и улыбнулся. – Какими судьбами?  
Коля был высоким "шкафом" под два метра, с коротким ежиком и накачанными руками. И этот "шкаф" подошел и крепко обнял Диму, даже не выпустив окурка из рук.  
\- Соревнуюсь.  
\- Так ты один из бойцов? – обрадовался Дима. – Я не знал, что ты занимаешься. Стас, познакомься, это Коля Гричишин, мой бывший одногруппник. Стас - мой парень.  
\- Ааааа… - протянул Коля и шутливо подмигнул Стасу. – Тот самый Стас. Приятно, Дима мне про тебя рассказывал.  
Второй парень, что стоял с Гричишиным, немного удивился, но сделал вид, будто его это не касается. Сам вид Гричишина мало кого мог подтолкнуть к спорам.  
\- Мы с Колей не виделись уже год, по-моему, с тех пор, как ты забил на пары и вылетел?  
Коля скорчил оскорбленную мину.  
\- Я ходил, но редко.  
\- Да ты вообще не ходил, раз в месяц на одну пару…  
И началось беззлобное поддразнивание бывших сокурсников, Дима даже пару раз пошутил, и Стас с удивлением наблюдал за ним. За тем, каким он был с другими… Но самое главное, Стас был абсолютно очарован тем, как Дима его представил. Без тени сомнения или попытки съюлить. Мой парень. Без лишних слов.  
Одна сигаретка быстро переросла в три, и Стас не выдержал и вырвал ее у Димы из рук.  
\- Дим, мы так все пропустим.  
Дима кивнул и стал прощаться с Колей. Они быстро обменялись номерами, и Гричишин пожелал им удачи. Дима обратно в зал просто летел. Свет уже притушили, поэтому найти свое место стало довольно сложно, но они справились.  
\- Где вас носило? – недовольно спросил Женя, когда они пришли.  
\- Не твое дело, - отрезал Дима.  
Вышел ведущий в строгом костюме, держа в руке микрофон. Мимика у него была просто сногсшибательная, как и пафос. Зализанные назад гелем волосы поблескивали в свете ламп.  
\- Леееееди и джеееееентельмены! Мы ради приветствовать вас на ежегодных «Боях без правил»! Приготовьте все ваше внимание для наших бойцов, которые покажут вам, что такое настоящие бои без правил!  
И дальше он уже болтал без умолку, прохаживаясь из стороны в сторону и раззадоривая публику. Пока не пришло время представить первую пару. Два полутяжеловеса с не слишком громким списком побед, но дрались они хорошо. Первая схватка закончилась решением большинства. Вторая пара тоже не показала нокаута или добровольной сдачи, промучив друг друга отведенное время, судьи приняли единогласное решение о победителе.  
Дима постоянно комментировал бой Стасу на ухо, но его это не раздражало. У Димы в таких вопросах всегда было свое личное мнение.  
В шестой паре вышел Гричишин, он был тяжеловесом, килограммов на девяносто-девяносто пять, противник же у него был еще массивнее.  
\- Вы с ним близко дружили? – тихо спросил Стас.  
\- Сначала да, потом он куда-то пропал. Он хороший парень.  
\- Я понял.  
Дима не отрывал взгляда от схватки, Гричишин сделал захват на шее противника и теперь только защищался от его махов ногами. Правилами боев были исключены: укусы, удары в пах, в горло, по затылку и «рыболовные крючки»***  
\- А хорошо он его…  
\- Угу, - сказал Стас.  
Сбоку и Женя с Русланом что-то обсуждали, но не громко, слов было не разобрать.  
\- Он его завалил, молодец.  
Гричишин упал на противника и теперь ждал, пока он сам сдастся, хлопнув пару раз ладонью по настилу.  
\- Ты ему рассказывал обо мне? – спросил он, и Дима обратил на него внимание. Стасу ничего так не хотелось, как поцеловать его.  
\- Да.  
Он ограничился коротким поцелуем, в темноте никто не разберет, что они делают.  
Гричишин ожидаемо победил, после этого поединка объявили маленький перерыв на пятнадцать минут, и Дима пошел поздравить друга с победой.  
\- Тебе понравился последний бой? – спросил Русик у Стаса.  
\- Да. Хотя визуально я бы поставил на проигравшего, он казался сильнее.  
\- Они такие ловкие, как змеи.  
Бойцы выходили в сетку в коротких шортах и маленьких накладках на руках с открытыми пальцами, у каждого была капа, придававшая лицу зловещее выражение. Голые тела, рельефно очерченные литыми мышцами, красиво смотрелись, подсвеченные софитами.  
\- Смешанные бои не похожи на бокс, - и Женя неожиданно согласно кивнул Стасу.  
\- Совсем не похожи.  
Дальше уже все пошло быстрее, вернулся Дима, свет опять пригасили и прошло еще пять пар. Стас уже более отстраненно наблюдал и оценивал их. Техника его интересовала больше всего. Дима же наслаждался зрелищем, не отводя взгляда от бойцов до самого конца.

_______________________________  
* Техника клинча в некотором роде напоминает грэпплинг(вид спортивного единоборства, совмещающего в себе технику всех борцовских дисциплин, с минимальными ограничениями по использованию болевых и удушающих приемов) в стойке, с тем отличием, что задача в клинче — установить доминирующую позицию, из которой можно результативно атаковать противника и лишить его самого такой возможности. В идеале, боец должен зажать шею противника между своими предплечьями, опирающимися на ключицы противника, в то время руки, образующие замок, создают давление на затылок и тянут голову противника вниз. При правильно установленной позиции, противник не может поднять голову и остается вынужден блокировать удары коленями.(взято из Википедии)  
**Дима намекает на разновидность смешанных боев, когда противники находятся в положении лежа.  
*** Атака пальцами незащищенных мест, например, уши, рот, ноздри с намерением разорвать ткани.  
Руслан

 

После того, как бои закончились, и Стас с Димой уехали домой, Руслан пригласил Женю прогуляться. Ездить на мотоцикле ему вроде бы понравилось, по крайней мере, он ничего не орал ему, когда они ехали, как это случалось с другими. А еще Женя часто дышал ему в ухо и сжимал руками так, словно Русик был отлит из железа. Все-таки Женины занятия боксом давали о себе знать.  
Блаватский согласился, но выражение лица у него стало странно несчастным, будто он не хотел, чтобы парни уходили. Оставляли их наедине. Женю вообще сложно было понять, в одну минуту он выглядел, как беззащитный пацаненок, а потом включал свои иголки, и хотелось навешать ему затрещин, да таких, чтобы рот неделю не открывал. Но Руслан не был ему отцом, да и до наставника или учителя ему было далеко.  
\- Куда пойдем? – спросил он. На улице уже давно стемнело, только фонари и вывески магазинов освещали путь.  
\- Да куда угодно, мне все равно.  
\- А если я тебя к себе позову? – решил проверить его равнодушие Руслан.  
\- С твоими родителями чай пить? Хреновая перспектива.  
\- Можно и чай, только живу я не с родителями, а с соседом.  
\- А сосед не будет против?  
\- Он у девушки ночует.  
И Женя растерялся, он вроде бы и хотел поехать, но какой-то пунктик в голове не давал ему покоя. Весь вечер прошел в некотором напряжении из-за Стаса и Димы, и теперь, когда казалось, что Русик хочет чего-то большего, он не знал, хочет ли этого сам.  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь? – спросил он. – В смысле, ты же не просто так меня зовешь чай пить? Или..?  
\- Не нравился бы, я бы не звал, верно? Садись, - Руслан взобрался на сиденье, перекинув ногу и надел шлем.  
Блаватский кивнул и покорно взобрался на мотоцикл, опять стиснув Руслана руками до ломоты в костях. Хотелось закрыть глаза и открыть их уже на месте, Женя твердо решил, что ненавидит мотоциклы.  
Так оно, в принципе и вышло, с поправкой на те двадцать минут, что Женя жмурился до рези в висках. Даже воздушный шар был бы более удобным видом транспорта, чем мотоцикл.  
Руслан запер своего железного коня в гараж и повел Женю к себе. Дом оказался девятиэтажный, с чистым подъездом, так что ужасаться было нечему, вот только тамбур был загружен кучей ненужных, по мнению Жени, вещей. И внезапно стало интересно, что Русик за человек, и чем он живет.  
\- А сколько в квартире комнат?  
\- Две, одна проходная. Как раз моя, кстати, - ответил он, открывая входную дверь. – Прошу, осваивайся.  
Русик кивнул ему на дверь, а сам направился в другую сторону. Квартирка не поражала великолепием, как и всякое съемное жилье, в меру просторное и по необходимости меблированное.  
\- А ты куда? – с тревогой спросил Женя.  
\- Чай готовить, куда же еще?  
Блаватский покраснел, цепко всматриваясь в Русика. Как будто ожидал, что он тут же возьмет и убежит.  
\- Не нужно чая, - Женя за пару шагов приблизился к нему, и первый поцеловал, вцепившись пальцами в ворот его куртки. Немного торопливо смял его губы, прижимаясь, он пытался снять куртку с него, пока его руки не накрыли чужие ладони.  
\- Ей-ей! Женя! – Руслан еще раз поймал его руки, когда они прошлись к паху. – Притормози.  
Блаватский тут же отстранился и засверкал негодующим взглядом.  
\- Ты что, меня не хочешь?  
\- Ну, не так же сразу.  
\- А как?  
\- Можем согреться, выпить чего-то, сходить в душ, поговорить для разнообразия. Ты что, со всеми так в койку с разгона прыгаешь?  
\- Нет, - грубо выпалил Женя. – Не прыгаю, я до койки не дохожу.  
Развернувшись, он тут же прошествовал к двери и стал воевать с замком, пытаясь уйти с достоинством. Руслан, естественно, его догнал и оторвал от двери. Притиснув к себе, повернул лицом.  
\- Ты, правда, хочешь так, даже не поговорив?  
\- Дурак!  
Русик теперь сам полез с поцелуями.  
\- Ну почему ты вечно вредничаешь, навязываешь, выводишь из себя?  
Блаватский все еще крутил головой, сопротивляясь. Не желая теперь отдавать то, что так дешево предлагал. Руслан только смеялся, когда Женя отпихивал его. Но уже через минуту оба не дрались, а изучали друг друга, сплетаясь языками, прохаживаясь горячими ладонями под одеждой, вжимаясь до упора.  
Женя теперь даже не дал себя раздеть и в комнату идти не захотел. Так они и обнимались у стены, пока у обоих искры из глаз не посыпались.  
\- Вызови мне такси, - тихо попросил Женя, пока Русик переводил дыхание, уткнувшись ему в ухо.  
\- Не уходи. Останься.  
\- Ты же мне сказал, что я дешевка.  
\- Прости.  
\- Ты думаешь, я всегда так? А я никогда…  
Русик отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Никогда? В смысле, вообще никогда? Ни с кем?  
Женя поджал губы. Хотелось вмазать. По лицу. Больно.  
\- Довольно по-мудацки такое десять раз переспрашивать.  
\- Ну, я бы никогда не подумал. Ты не выглядишь как… у тебя же точно кто-то был.  
\- Я уже жалею, что тебе сказал. Теперь я в твоих глазах, как недобитая зверюшка. Объект милосердия, блин. У меня были парни, но мы не доходили до… ну до конца, в смысле. И все твои фразы, вроде прыжков в постель, идут как бы мимо. Как и ты. Вызови мне такси, я тебя прошу.  
Руслану нечего было возразить, кивнув, он покорно достал телефон.  
Блаватский одернул одежду и отошел на шаг.

 

После того, как Женя уехал, Русик еще долго сидел на кухне. Радость от просмотренного зрелища куда-то испарилась после последнего разговора с ним. У него и в планах не было сразу тащить Женю в постель, но все как-то спуталось, перемешалось и встало с ног на голову.  
С первого взгляда Руслан отчего-то понял, что с таким парнем, как Блаватский, легко не будет, поэтому подсознательно так симпатизировал Стасу. Но он был счастлив с Димой, и сегодняшний вечер стал лишним тому подтверждением. Стас не отходил от него ни на шаг, совершенно не обращая внимания на них.  
А вот Женя… У него был воистину врожденный талант удивлять. Сначала своим вызывающим поведением, потом злым и иногда даже жестоким языком, а вот теперь и своей девственностью. Почему-то казалось, что уж ее-то Блаватский лишился раньше, чем научился разговаривать.  
Руслан тоже имел не слишком много опыта с парнями, поскольку встречался всего с двумя. И то, только после того, как приехал в город, до восемнадцати он и не подозревал, что может хотеть «таких» отношений. В поселке, где он вырос, вообще нельзя было шагу ступить, чтобы на соседнем его конце об этом тут же не узнали. Там о его ориентации не знал никто.  
В городе все было по-другому. После четвертого курса, Русик с соседом по общаге договорился снимать квартиру и довольно быстро нашел работу. Купил б/у-шный мотоцикл, отреставрировав его практически из металлолома, потому что с детства мечтал о такой игрушке. И буквально пару месяцев назад расстался с парнем.  
С Женей же все вышло случайно и как будто не по его воле, но Руслан не жалел, потому что стоило один раз увидеть полные обиды глаза Блаватского, чтобы понять - за твердой кожурой скрыта нежная мякоть.  
Вот только добраться до нее почти невозможно.  
Если бы только Женя не корчил из себя чертового раскрепощенного постельного гиганта, а потом сверкал настоящим негодованием, вычитывая его. Руслану нравилось целовать Женю, он сопротивлялся, но в полсилы, в конце концов, он не был неженкой, чтобы не вырваться из его захвата. Но и его боксерская сила вызывала в Русике отклик.  
Женя был не такой огромный, как Дима или Стас, его плечи не были такими массивными, а руки мускулистыми. В лице преобладало мальчишеское очарование, которое он прятал за раздражением и ехидством, он был создан не для офисов. В тесной клетке он выглядел, как некормленый неделю котёнок.  
О Жене нужно было заботиться и, самое главное, любить его со всеми его выкрутасами.  
Утром Руслан проснулся в не лучшем настроении, но решил, что не оставит все так, как есть. Нужно было поговорить с Женей и решить все его проблемы, либо не контактировать вообще.

 

***  
Александр проснулся в шесть тридцать и отрешенно посмотрел в потолок своей спальни. В квартире никого не было. Оксана уехала к маме, оставив его хотя бы на пару дней в покое, а Стас теперь уже не придет. Сын и так слишком долго мучился от невозможности спокойно жить со своим парнем. Иногда ему становилось жаль, что ребенка Оксана родила ему всего одного. Будь у Стаса сестра или брат… Но что толку жалеть?  
Одиночество не нагнетало на него скуку или тоску, скорее, вызывало ненужные мысли, о которых и вспоминать не стоило. В конце концов, Александр уже давно был не мальчик. Через пару месяцев ему должно было стукнуть пятьдесят. Жорка Блаватский нахваливал, что такую породу, как у него, полтинником не подпортишь, но заглядывая каждое утро в зеркало, он понимал, что мелкие морщинки все сильнее въедаются в кожу, а волосы уже полны седины.  
Заварив себе чаю, Александр достал рабочий блокнот и нашел нужную запись, задумчиво рассматривая ее. За окном шел дождь, промокший асфальт потемнел, под моросящим градом капель лужи медленно набирались, качая на поверхности опавшие листья. Утро не предвещало хорошей погоды. Погрев руки об остывающую чашку, Александр уже хотел идти одеваться, как зазвонил телефон. Быстро сняв блок, сказал «алло».  
\- Саша? – спросил приятный женский голос.  
\- Да. Привет.  
Он сразу узнал, кто звонит, даже не посмотрев на дисплей. Кто еще мог хотеть его видеть и слышать, независимо от времени и дня недели.  
\- Ты приедешь, сегодня суббота? – они уже давно не конспирировались от Оксаны, ей было наплевать, кто ему звонит и ждет. Но вот Стас… Александр не знал, как отнесется его сын к тому, что его отец уже давно спит с собственной секретаршей. Это началось так давно, что их отношения уже давно переросли банальный служебный роман. Да и никогда не напоминали пошлую связь, потому что Лида не допускала нарушения субординации на работе.  
Она была его любовницей и прекрасно понимала, почему он не может бросить Оксану. Пусть брак их и разрушился еще лет десять назад. Лида сама не хотела, чтобы Стас знал, с пеленок наблюдая, как растет его сын и относясь к нему, как к собственному. Она боялась, что это изменит его отношение к ней.  
\- Я хотел кое-куда съездить, а потом буду у тебя.  
\- Куда ты? Что-то по работе? – строго спросила она, переняв деловой тон.  
\- Нет. Не беспокойся, это касается моего сына.  
\- Стаса?  
Александр тут же понял, что она не отстанет, пока не узнает все его планы, но его это порадовало. Лиду Стас интересовал намного больше, чем даже Оксану. Хотя она долго не могла поверить, что его сын не интересуется девушками.  
\- Я хочу поговорить с матерью Димы, его парня. Эта женщина не дает им спокойно жить. Стас вчера был не на шутку расстроен.  
Лида примолкла.  
\- Она осуждает? – наконец спросила она.  
\- Нет, осуждает - это слишком мягко сказано.  
\- Саша, - тихо сказала женщина. – Может не стоит? Если она не понимает, зная их, думаешь, ты что-то сможешь изменить?  
Александр тяжело вздохнул и переложил трубку от уха к уху.  
\- Я просто хочу взглянуть ей в глаза. В конце концов, мой сын живет с ее сыном.  
\- Ладно, тогда я буду ждать тебя.  
Она неохотно положила трубку, но будь ее воля, Александр не сомневался, что она отправилась бы с ним. Он не знал, есть ли смысл разговаривать с матерью Димы, но хотел хотя бы попытаться донести до нее мысль, что их дети далеко не самые худшие на свете.

****  
С самого рассвета Маргарита не могла снова уснуть. Дурные мысли крутились в голове, Валера спокойно себе спал, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что она ворочается с боку на бок. И так было всегда, он на многое не обращал внимание, что так беспокоило ее.  
К примеру, Дима.  
Его имя звучало в их доме на порядок чаще, чем даже имя, которое они выбрали своему ребенку. Для Валеры Дима никогда не был посторонним, но даже он принял то, что казалось ей кощунственным. И она не понимала почему, ведь как мужчину, это должно было задевать его не меньше, чем ее.  
Маргарита не была в восторге от собственной беременности, она ненавидела своё тело, которое стало слишком грузным, растяжки, появление которых не могло предупредить даже самое сильное косметическое средство. Но она любила ребенка, которого носила.  
И чем больше становился сын, растущий внутри нее, тем сильнее просыпались в ней воспоминания о другом ее ребенке. Сыне, с которым она общего языка никогда не находила. О Диме. Она всегда любила его, но по-своему, не так, как должна была бы, но все равно, не меньше, чем ее бывший муж. Маргарита не ревновала, даже замечая, что Дима любит отца намного больше, чем ее. Она понимала, как и в тех случаях, когда одно слово Валеры значило для Димы больше, чем все ее просьбы.  
И теперь, когда он вырос, она не хотела для него будущего, в котором он идет против законов природы, живя с другим парнем. Не видела в этом смысла и перспективы, а главное, не верила, что вместе их держит не страсть, а любовь.  
Валера решил, что его сына будут звать Сергеем, она закрывала глаза на то, что это имя носил ее бывший муж. Они оба делали вид, что это - просто имя и не больше. Маленький человечек в ее животе, тоже, видимо, так считал, каждый раз неохотно толкаясь, когда она гладила его и звала его «Сережечкой». Они не могли начать жизнь с чистого листа, но хотя бы пытались это сделать, и все было хорошо, пока Дима не признался в своей склонности к Стасу.  
И если сына она могла простить, то этого мерзкого Стаса ненавидела. За то, что украл у нее Диму, за то, что соблазнил его, за то, что лишает его будущего.  
Проводив Валеру на работу, Маргарита не нашла ничего лучше, как еще на пару часов прилечь. Потому что усталость навалилась кубарем, как и слабость, нахлынувшая после последней встречи с сыном.  
Когда сработал дверной звонок, она решила, что это Валера что-то забыл и неуклюже поднялась с дивана. Спину тянуло, а в голове шумело. Маргарита еще не завтракала и все списала на это. Накинув халат, пошла открывать, мысленно перебирая, что же мог забыть Валера.  
Увидев за дверью незнакомого мужчину, она растерялась. Он не был похож на кого-то из Свидетелей Иеговы или рекламщиков, предлагающих всякую дрянь. Скорее наоборот, чувствовалось, что он больше привык брать, чем предлагать.  
\- Кого вам?  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказал он, окатив ее усталое лицо и живот холодным взглядом. – Я к вам, Маргарита Пешая, верно?  
\- Нет, у меня другая фамилия. Я вас не знаю, - равнодушно сказала она и хотела уже закрыть дверь, но он не дал, блокировав ее ботинком. Она с радостью бы позвала на помощь Валеру, но в квартире никого не было, а незнакомец не источал дружелюбие. – Кто вы?  
Маргарита поморщилась от скользящего по ногам сквозняка.  
\- Меня зовут Александр Воронин, Рита, может, вы все-таки откроете дверь? Не будем устраивать потеху вашим соседям.  
В ней вспыхнула дикая злость от одного имени этого мерзавца, любовника ее сына. Она снова распахнула дверь, уставившись на него с презрением.  
\- Ах, Воронин? Простите, не признала! – съязвила она. – С вами я поговорю, но внутрь пускать не собираюсь, слишком много вам чести.  
Александр даже не стал спорить. Ему было явно наплевать на то, будет ли она принимать его, как гостя или как врага. Не так уж много он хотел ей сказать.  
\- Я себе вас примерно так и представлял, - проговорил он задумчиво.  
\- Как «так»?  
\- Как озлобленную домохозяйку с тараканами в голове.  
Ее это не оскорбило, губы растянулись в широкой улыбке.  
\- Что же, а я о вас никогда не думала, хотя стоило бы. Это вы учили своего сына ложиться под других мужчин, или он сам догадался?  
Александр крепко сжал губы и еле сдержался, будь она мужчиной, уже бы утирала расквашенный нос. Рассказы Стаса о ней стали обретать форму, и Александру не нравилось, что он видит перед собой.  
\- И в этом все дело? Не можете пережить, что ваш мальчик любит моего сына?  
\- Он. Его. Не любит! Это не любовь, а похоть! И она скоро пройдет.  
\- Похоть длиной в два года? – с сомнением спросил Александр, удивляясь. Она казалась такой самоуверенной.  
И впервые Маргарита выказала свои эмоции, побледнев.  
\- Два..? Два года? Это ложь, Дима сказал мне об этом всего полгода назад! Он не мог… не мог с ним… два года.  
Александр лишь молчал, красноречиво глядя на нее. Рука женщины охватила снизу живот, неосознанно поглаживая его, а в глазах стояло недоумение.  
\- Если бы вы хоть раз нормально поговорили со своим сыном, то, наверное, знали бы об этом.  
Она перебирала в уме то, что говорил Валера и не могла собрать все воедино. Дима, когда был у них в последний раз, успел только сказать, что встречается со Стасом, как разразился скандал, и она почти ничего не смогла спросить, захлебываясь в возмущении.  
\- Я вам не верю! Раньше… они просто дружили, пока я не вышла замуж, и ваш сын не начал увиваться вокруг Димы. Чего вы хотите, Воронин? Чего?  
\- Просто подумайте, Рита, как много вы упускаете, пытаясь давить на Диму. Стас говорил, что он чуть не загнал себя, пытаясь и работать, и учиться одновременно, да еще и хобби своё не забросить. Ваш сын не привык просить о помощи, и это многое говорит о нем и о вас. Ему тяжело, он нуждается в поддержке, что бы там не говорил, но, пока вы будете пытаться им руководить, не примет ее.  
\- Пока ваш сын сторожит его, ноги моей в его доме не будет!  
\- Стас не сторожит его, он переехал, потому что Дима так захотел. А будь моя воля, я бы забрал их к себе, оградив от таких, как вы.  
\- Я его мать!  
\- Это только слова, а за ними пустота.  
Маргарита пошатнулась и уперлась бедром в дверной косяк. Виски сдавило еще сильнее, спину прострелила боль, нарастающая раз за разом.  
\- Да как вы смеете мне хамить? – прошипела она. – Смотрите за собой, за своим сыном!  
\- Рита, я не думал, что встречу тут теплый прием, но ваше упрямство отдает глупостью. У вас скоро будет сын, его вы тоже возненавидите, если не будет таким, как все?  
\- Убирайтесь туда, откуда явились, Воронин. Вы мне никто, чтобы учить, что плохо, а что хорошо. И вы предпоследний человек, которого я буду слушать.  
Маргарита старалась собраться с силами, чтобы гордо уйти в комнату, но теперь уже живот скрутило волной боли. Она застонала.  
\- Что с вами?  
\- Идите отсюда вон! – почти зарычала она, чуть не свалившись, пытаясь побороть боль.  
Она упрямо обернулась, но Александр схватил дверь и не дал ей закрыться.  
\- Ребенок? Нужно вызвать врача!  
\- Я на седьмом месяце, до родов еще далеко. Убирайтесь, Воронин! Ох-х-х… - Маргарита упала на стул в прихожей и опустила голову, казалось, что все вокруг плывет перед глазами.  
\- Давайте я позвоню вашему мужу, скажу, что вам плохо?  
\- Вы не уйдете?  
\- Нет!  
\- Мне не нужен врач.  
\- Выбирайте, или врач, или я просто загружу вас в машину и доставлю в ближайшую больницу. Просто так я не уйду.  
Его настойчивость вызвала у нее саркастичную улыбку.  
\- По крайней мере, в геройстве вам не откажешь.  
Самый близкий человек

 

\- Угрозы выкидыша нет, с вашей женой все будет в порядке, - утешил его доктор. – Вы можете ее увидеть.  
Александр ощутил несоизмеримое облегчение от этой новости.  
\- Она - не моя жена. Но я могу ее увидеть?  
Доктор равнодушно кивнул, вероятно подумав, что они просто не расписаны. Животом без штампа уже никого не удивишь.  
\- Да-да. Она в палате сто семь, - и ушел.  
Больничный коридор быстро проглотил его приземистую фигуру, и Александр оглянулся, высматривая нужный номер. Кругом было все одинаковое: светлые стены, белые двери и светлые комнаты, уставленные расшатанными кроватями и облупившимися тумбами с нехитрыми пожитками.  
Когда они позвонили Валере, Маргарите стало еще хуже, и Александр настоял на том, чтобы отвезти ее в больницу. Стать причиной выкидыша этой женщины он нисколько не желал, тем более, что она, даже будучи зависимой от него, не смягчилась. Тащить ее на руках из машины было занятием не из легких, но по лицу женщины было видно, что она без лишнего притворства страдает.  
Уже у входа в больницу она шепнула:  
\- Позвоните Диме… Пожалуйста, - она пару секунд смотрела ему в глаза, а потом откинулась на каталку.  
Теперь, разыскивая палату, Александр жалел, что Дима еще не приехал, но зато он еще был здесь и должен помочь ей.  
В палате пахло лекарствами и немного хлором, возле ее кровати стояла капельница. Бледное лицо почти сливалось с подушкой. Волосы, и так не особо аккуратно собранные, теперь торчали в разные стороны, и ему стало ее неожиданно жаль. Палата стояла полупустая из-за того, что соседки, видимо, были на процедурах, по крайней мере, кровати все были заняты.  
\- Рита, - сказал он, садясь у ее постели. – Доктор что-то говорил, я могу купить вам лекарство, пока не приедет ваш муж.  
\- Мне ничего не нужно, - и отвернула лицо к стене.  
\- Рита, я хотел извиниться, что кричал на вас.  
Но ее это не обмануло. Маргарита тяжело вздохнув, повернулась.  
\- Зачем извиняться, если не жалеете.  
Александр не стал врать, какой толк. Он встал, намереваясь подождать в коридоре, но она окликнула его.  
\- Воронин, подождите. Я хочу спросить у вас, - она посмотрела на него. – Расскажите мне о… о том, когда это все началось?  
\- Вам не стоит нервничать.  
Она фыркнула.  
\- Разве не видно, что я и так нервничаю! Что я уже пару месяцев в таком состоянии? Скажите мне правду, если вам позволит совесть.  
\- Вы знаете ответ, Рита, если просто подумаете, поймете.  
Женщина моргнула и на пару секунд закрыла глаза. Она тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Позапрошлая осень? Он стал другим, я даже думала, что Дима снова связался не с той компанией. Но он просто был с ним? – ее глаза были полны замешательства и обиды. – Дима был таким… он любит его?  
\- Рита, не думайте об этом, просто принимайте, как есть, иначе потеряете сына.  
\- Позволить вашему сыну и дальше делать это с ним? Лишать его разума и семьи?  
\- По-моему, семьи его лишаете только вы… - Александр хотел еще что-то сказать, но в палату влетел Валера.  
\- Рита! Рита! – он чуть не сбил с ног Александра, так спешил к ней. – Что с тобой? Как ребенок? Все хорошо?  
Она на мгновение посмотрела на Александра и успокоила мужа.  
\- Да. Я просто перетрудилась и не спала нормально ночью.  
Валера уселся на ее постель и склонился, погладив по лбу и убирая с лица растрепанные волосы. Александр почувствовал себя лишним, а еще, немного смущенным, ведь и Рита, и Валера были его ровесниками. И они любили друг друга – это было ясно видно.  
Выйдя в коридор, он тут же заметил Стаса и Диму, они стояли у двери. Сын что-то говорил ему, отчитывая. Оба были в бахилах и белых халатах, накинутых на плечи. Дима с полуулыбкой смотрел на него, так, будто выслушал бы от него что угодно, лишь бы Стас не злился.  
\- Дима, - подозвал Александр. – Твоя мама тут.  
\- Я знаю, - вежливо ответил он, но не сдвинулся с места. – Спасибо, Александр Сергеевич.  
\- Ты не пойдешь?  
\- Нет, - Дима отвел взгляд. – Это лишнее. Мне достаточно знать, что все хорошо.  
\- Она просила тебе позвонить.  
\- Александр Сергеевич, я признателен вам, что вы хотели нас помирить. Стас тоже говорит, что это повод закопать топор войны, но я ни с кем не ссорился, и не от меня это зависит. И даже не от вас, - мягко намекнул он. И Александру пришлось уважать его решение.  
\- Как хочешь.  
Но тут из палаты появился Валера.  
\- Дима! Иди сюда.  
Александру показалось, что он сейчас же рванет в палату, но Дима уперся.  
\- Я не пойду.  
Стас разочарованно поджал губы, когда Дима сделал пару шагов к нему. Валера смотрел на него без сил.  
\- Дима, ну хотя бы ты не упрямься. Вы - как два осла, ей-богу.  
\- Я зайду только со Стасом.  
\- Да хоть с кем! Зайди уже в палату, она же переживает.  
Стас в восторг от перспективы пообщаться с Диминой мамой не впал. Но этот поступок понял на все сто, и не одобрял, не в такой момент. Дима затормозил в дверях палаты, Стас еще никогда не видел столько беременных женщин в одном месте, они были похожи на маленьких бегемотиков в просторных парашютах.  
Тетя Рита утратила всю свою надменность, откинувшись на больничной койке, под бременем своего живота. Вены на руках светились сквозь кожу, и от вида иголок Стаса затошнило.  
\- Ты звала меня? – спросил Дима.  
Она первым увидела Стаса и перевела взгляд на сына.  
\- Ты не один.  
\- Ты звала меня, - повторил он.  
\- Да.  
Она полностью игнорировала Стаса, проглотив его присутствие, как горькую пилюлю.  
\- Дима, посиди со мной.  
Стас отошел к подоконнику, потому что заглянула медсестричка и окатила их недовольным взглядом.  
\- Ты похудела, мама.  
\- Это все из-за Сережи, - она положила руку на центр живота. - Он очень беспокойный. Иногда мне кажется, что по ночам он считает мои ребра.  
Дима вздрогнул, услышав это имя. Целый ворох мыслей взметнулся в голове, от плохих до хороших, мама смотрела ему в глаза с полуулыбкой. Словно извиняясь за все, что раньше было. Так, словно все еще любила его.  
\- Сережа? Вы назовете его так?  
\- Сергей Валерьевич, звучит?  
\- Звучит, - согласился он. – Папу так звали…  
\- Я помню, Дима. Но это - просто имя, оно его не воскресит.  
Дима это знал, но все равно в груди стало тепло. Стас гуськом направился к двери, но он остановил его взглядом. Мама не отводила от них взгляда, понимая, что в больнице им не место.  
\- Вам нужно уже идти, - сказала она. – Но обещай еще раз прийти.  
\- Мы придем.  
Она зевнула и отпустила их взмахом руки.  
\- Пришли Валеру.  
\- Хорошо, мама.

*****

Покинув больницу, Дима пожалел, что ему не нужно на пары, хотелось проветриться и побыть одному. Отец Стаса еще раз извинился перед Димой за то, что так вышло, как будто это была его вина. Дима никого не винил, прекрасно понимая мотивы Воронина-старшего. Но на душе все равно было тяжело от измученного вида матери, от запахов больницы и легкого беспокойства, от имени, которое она выбрала его брату.  
Сережа. Пусть теперь это было просто имя, но оно так много значило для Димы. Так ощутимо всколыхнуло старые воспоминания, похороненные на дне. Папа… Для него было важно знать, что они все еще помнят того, кто ушел. А не просто строят новую жизнь на руинах, чтут память его отца.  
Еще там, в больнице, дождавшись, когда мать уснет, Валера вышел к нему, сказал, что и дальше такого не допустит.  
\- Дима, она не сможет сразу принять все, как есть, но дай ей хотя бы попытаться. Если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради меня или своего брата. Я буду рад видеть тебя со Стасом в любое время, пожалуйста.  
Дима кивнул, но он слабо верил в то, что она примет чужие правила игры. Он знал ее слишком хорошо, в конце концов, она же его мать.  
Только дома Дима более-менее пришел в себя. Стас не стал наседать на него, заперевшись в ванной и врубив старенький радиоприемник. Дима слонялся по квартире, не решаясь сесть. В ванной Стас мог проводить по нескольку часов, и лишь он один знал, что там так долго можно делать.  
Но в этот раз Диме это было на руку.  
Когда Стас появился, он уже успокоился и разложил все свои эмоции по полочкам. В большой комнате работал телек, а он просто сидел и таращился в экран, не замечая, что там показывают. Дима вообще мыслями витал где-то далеко.  
Стас быстро оделся в спальне и вышел, спустя минуту, в шортах и футболке.  
Забравшись к Диме на колени, он сел, лицом к нему, и поцеловал. От Стаса пахло каким-то ароматным шампунем и свежестью, а губы были холодные и жадные. Он не провоцировал близость, просто делился своим теплом и лаской. В этом был весь Стас, иногда его поддержка была такой нужной и необходимой, как воздух. Бормочущий телевизор не отвлекал их, когда жадные руки исследовали друг друга, губы нежно ласкали все, до чего могли дотянуться. И, как только возбуждение хлынуло через край, Дима сам подхватил его и потащил в спальню.  
Занимаясь любовью со Стасом, думать особо ни о чем плохом не удавалось.

 

В понедельник Блаватский опять ничего не делал, мучая свой телефон. Стас на работу пришел с улыбкой "от уха до уха" и даже не стал к нему цепляться, что явно значило, что на выходных Пеший уделил ему чересчур много времени. Раньше Стас был постоянно чем-то озабочен, и хотелось думать, что у них с Димой что-то не клеится, но теперь… Чужое счастье резануло по нервам, Жене до ужаса хотелось испортить ему настроение.  
Вечер, который он провел у Руслана, больше напоминал насмешку над его ожиданиями. Русик сначала осадил его, чуть не назвав последней шлюхой, а потом нянчил, как ребенка. Одно радовало - что все-таки хотел, иначе не предлагал бы остаться. Все выходные Женя думал о том, приведут ли те несколько жалких поцелуев, которые у них были, к чему-то, или Руслан предпочтет оставить все, как есть?  
Ни о какой любви и речи не шло, но Женя предпочел бы переспать именно с Русланом, потому что знал его, верил и уже давно присматривался к нему. Да и надоело ему уже ждать чего-то особенного. Сознательно Женя никогда не отказывался от секса, просто так вышло.  
Одноклассник, с которым он встречался до выпуска, долго морочил ему голову тем, что все происходящее между ними - просто шалости, но любил, когда Женя ласкал его ртом или руками. Считая минет чем-то унизительным и грязным, он отвечал Жене только обычной дрочкой. Но в шестнадцать ему и «дружеской» руки хватало. Их недоотношения длились всего пару месяцев, но Женя уже считал, что имел какой-никакой опыт. Поэтому, когда узнал о Стасе, совершенно случайно столкнувшись с ним и Игорем в городе, влюбился в Стаса по уши.  
Ходил за ним, как щенок на привязи и был готов на все. Если бы Стас сказал, что хочет его, хотя бы чуточку. Он бы не отказал, но Стас не отступался от Игоря, игнорируя его прозрачные намеки. Женя тогда нашел себе еще одного парня из секции, но не из их группы. Тэквондиста, на год младше него. Они часто встречались в его комнате в общежитии, недалеко от Дворца Спорта, где они занимались.  
Обоим не хватало опыта, только азарт, страсть, неумелые ласки и мокрые от пота ладони. Какое-то время ему и этого было достаточно.  
Надежда на то, что Стас передумает и даст знак, не угасала, поэтому ничего серьезного он заводить не хотел. Игорь никуда не исчезал, Женя видел его смазливую мордашку, высматривающую Ворона после тренировок, и еще пару раз в городе. Правда, места они выбирали такие, где маловероятно встретить знакомых, хотя бы на это мозгов хватало. Блаватского мутило от их идиллии.  
Игорь не производил впечатления сильного и авторитетного человека, и Женя догадывался, что Стас вертит им, как хочет. Что в постели, что в жизни. Зная Стаса, можно было легко сказать, что послушных людей он не любит, а Игорь был послушным, смирным и скучным, и Женя верил, что скоро он наскучит ему.  
И это случилось, только вот не на него он обратил своё внимание, Стас неожиданно выбрал себе нового любовника, и его выбор приводил Женю в отчаяние. Дима Пеший был не просто плохим парнем, он был самым хреновым мудаком на свете. Гордый, сильный, зачастую злой, как черт, и всегда непреклонный.  
Блаватский боксировал лучше всех после него и Стаса, но разве Дима хотя бы раз ободрил его или похвалил? Нет. Он только и умел, что нос задирать, смотреть сквозь людей и идти к своим идеалам, зачастую недостижимым.  
Где-то с год назад Женя встретил в центре города Игоря, даже окликнул его, представившись другом Стаса. Он был один, и с радостью начал выспрашивать о Стасе, как он, что делает, работает? Улыбался и даже сказал, что вспомнил его, видел у Дворца.  
И Женя со всей, что у него была, едкой злостью описал счастье Пешего и Стаса вместе, и бросил прозрачный намек на то, что история эта началась давным-давно, за спиной у Игоря. Одно его лицо стоило того, чтобы это сказать. Даже спустя год его это задело, губы сжались в тонкую нитку, а в глазах появилось странное, ломкое выражение. Будто ему плюнули в душу.  
«С волками жить, по-волчьи выть…» - Блаватский специально сделал ему пару похабных авансов, и Игорь отшил его. Женя не знал, почему сделал это, ведь Игорь уже не был парнем Стаса и не будет. Теперь есть лишь Дима…  
Улыбка Стаса, не сползавшая с лица, бесила Блаватского уже по привычке, но не осталось в нем ревности. Больше не осталось. Свои чувства к Стасу он давно похоронил, но это было не так-то и просто, и не молниеносно быстро. Словно гвоздем царапая сердце, когда видел его рядом с Димой, замечал их взгляды, срисовывал в душе мелкие синяки на теле Стаса: бедрах, груди и даже шее. Следы пальцев.  
А потом они перешли к другому тренеру, и Женя смирился.  
Руслан пришел ближе к одиннадцати, Стас рассеянно поднял голову от отчета, который заполнял уже час и кивнул.  
\- Привет! – сказал Руслан.  
Женя не ответил, только смотрел, пытаясь понять, что за мысли бродят в его голове теперь. Русик подмигнул ему и повернулся к Стасу.  
\- Отпустишь Женю кофе попить?  
\- Да забирай, - махнул тот рукой. – Можешь хоть до конца дня.  
Блаватского возмутил его тон, так, будто Стас говорил не о человеке, а вещи, причем, не очень нужной.  
\- Кто же тебе будет чашки таскать?  
Стас оторвался от бумажек и усмехнулся.  
\- Да я и сам могу. И всегда мог, так что польза от тебя исключительно номинальная.  
\- Одно радует - от жажды ты не сдохнешь.  
\- Это точно.  
Руслан ждал его, и Женя вышел в коридор уже как на иголках.  
\- Индюк! Он, наверное, не нарадуется, когда мой пыточный срок кончится.  
На удивление, Русик за Стаса заступаться не стал, стоял рядом и смотрел на него, думая о чем-то своем.  
\- Ты меня вообще слышишь?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- И что же ты слышишь?  
\- Твоё извечное злобствование, но я уже привык.  
Женя зашелся обидой.  
\- Что?!  
Русик схватил его за грудки и прижал к стене, залепив рот своими губами. Для проформы Блаватский пару раз его толкнул, но слабенько, словно в шутку. Поцелуй быстро перерос в нечто совершенно неприличное, потому что Женя тихо застонал и прижался к нему пахом.  
«И как с такими повадками, его еще не трахнули…» - подумал Руслан, стараясь поумерить пыл Жени и не обидеть. Ведь в коридоре их легко могли застукать. Кто угодно мог выйти из кабинета и узреть любопытную картину.  
\- Женя…  
Блаватский быстро отпрянул и собрался, одернув свитер.  
\- Не делай больше так, - сказал он и посмотрел на Русика. Причем, выражение его глаз явно противоречило словам, словно пуская бегущую полосу: «Целуй еще, целуй… целуй. Делай все, что хочешь…».  
Русик сглотнул ком в горле и потащил его в буфет. И уже сидя за обычным пластиковым столиком и попивая растворимый гранулированный кофе, он ясно понял, что готов сделать для Жени все, чтобы его неуверенность и злость пропали.

 

Валера обнял его, когда Дима вошел. В их квартире он не был уже больше полугода, поэтому с интересом отмечал многочисленные изменения, которые они вносили в связи с рождением ребенка. Его мама все еще была в больнице на сохранении, поэтому поговорить с Валерой можно было спокойно и без спешки.  
Дима снял обувь и замялся в коридоре. Валера пошел на свист чайника из кухни и позвал за собой.  
\- Будешь кофе, может чай? Кушать?  
\- Нет, я не голоден. Можно открыть окно, хочу покурить? – Дима достал пачку сигарет и зажигалку. За последнюю неделю он снова курил, как и раньше, почти по полпачки в день. Стас пока терпел, но скоро начнет возмущаться.  
Валера махнул рукой и налил себе чаю. Запахло бергамотом, от кружки валил пар.  
\- Открывай, пока Риты нет - можно.  
\- А как же дежурная нотация?  
\- О сигаретах? Ты их слышал сотню, толку-то?  
Дима затянулся и выдохнул дым в окно, стряхивая пепел на улицу.  
\- Верно.  
В комнате стало холодно, когда он докурил, окно пришлось закрыть. Осень.  
\- Рассказывай, зачем пришел?  
\- А если просто так?  
Валера проницательно посмотрел на него, и Дима увидел, что шутка не удалась. Валера хотел бы, чтобы Дима приходил к нему "просто так", но этого уже давно не было. Да и вряд ли будет. В их отношениях уже не вернуть былого тепла и почти родственных взаимоотношений. Валера понимал это.  
Дима посмотрел в окно, моросил дождь и сильный ветер шатал деревья из стороны в сторону.  
\- Мне нужна работа. Я хочу что-то простое, чтобы было время на учебу. Может, во Дворце есть место, хоть кем, даже вахтером пойду, пусть Стас меня и убьет. Нужно платить за квартиру.  
Валера вздрогнул и отставил чашку.  
\- Тебе не нужна работа, я возьму все на себя.  
\- Нет, - заупрямился Дима. – Я не хочу, хватит уже. Стас с меня шкуру спустит, если я у него денег не возьму, а у тебя - да.  
\- При чем тут Стас? Ты еще учишься, Дима, тебе не нужно работать. Зря я Риту послушал.  
Дима не держал на Валеру обиды.  
\- А может, и не зря. Нужно же мне было почувствовать, откуда деньги берутся? – пошутил он и снова неудачно, Валера угрюмо поджал губы. Как будто это он был виноват в том, что Дима зашивался везде. У него были одногруппники, которые на двух работах трудились, еще и учились. А он так не мог.  
\- Я тебе могу предложить только одну работу, - тихо сказал Валера. – И я настаиваю, чтобы ты подумал, а не говорил сразу «нет». Будешь моим помощником в группе?  
\- Помощником?  
\- Проводить занятия, когда я не могу. Скоро ведь родится ребенок. У меня новый набор, хорошие парни, тебе понравятся.  
\- Да у вас таких помощников - тьма, кого ни попроси. Я за такое денег не возьму.  
\- Дима, я же не груши тебе подвешивать предлагаю. Ты будешь следить за новичками, направлять, помогать. Тратить на это свое время.  
\- Я буду учить?  
\- А разве это не то, что ты хочешь?  
\- Да, но у меня еще нет диплома. И это так… так хорошо и страшно.  
\- В том, что ты справишься, я не сомневаюсь. Ни минуты. Но у меня условие.  
Дима растерялся, он все еще думал о том, что сможет учить кого-то и получать за это деньги. А не таскать пыльные мешки или выполнять какую-то еще черную работу.  
\- Какое условие?  
\- Я хочу сам тебя тренировать. Не в группе. Один на один.  
Они оба молчали. Дима - потому, что снова вернуться к старому тренеру для него было серьезным решением, а Валера - потому, что очень хотел его обратно. Скучал, любил, как родного сына, и безумно жалел, что обманул его доверие однажды.  
\- Я не могу сразу ответить, мне нужно спросить у Стаса. Ведь я не могу оставить его у другого тренера.  
\- Я понимаю.  
Дима склонил голову набок и улыбнулся Валере.  
\- Я люблю его. Всегда любил, еще с…  
\- Дима, я вижу. Если бы Стас плохо на тебя влиял или обижал, думаешь, я бы отнесся к вашему увлечению попустительски? Пусть я - не лучший отчим, но тренер и учитель из меня вышел неплохой. Только Рита не понимала, что Стас тебя вытащил из ямы, в которую ты готов был упасть. Я это заметил.  
Дима задрожал. Мурашки поползли по коже.  
\- Ямы?  
\- Депрессии. Это ведь началось после того, как ты напал на него? В зале?  
Дима побледнел, последняя фраза разъяснила ситуацию. Но отвечать на вопрос не хотелось, навалились воспоминания о другом нападении, холодном подвале и тихих слезах Стаса. Дима редко вспоминал тот день, потому что Стас сразу же злился, стоило ему начать в очередной раз просить прощения. Но сам себе он не простил, и вряд ли сможет.  
Валера перевел разговор на другое и еще долго рассказывал о новой группе, и что ждет Диму, если он согласится. Они даже выпили чаю и съели печенье, которое достал Валера. Но мыслями Дима витал далеко.  
Новое будущее

 

Стас вернулся домой немного позже, на работе был форменный завал, конец месяца. Все подтягивали хвосты, включая его самого. Хорошо хоть, Женя особо под ногами не путался, благодаря Русику. А когда вернулся из буфета, был на своей волне, даже не посматривая в его сторону.  
Хотелось отпустить пару едких замечаний о том, как они с Русиком повеселились после «Боев». Но раз уж Женя рот не открывал, то не стоило лезть на рожон. Хватало нервных выходных, проведенных на телефоне и в больнице. Благодаря всей этой встряске, Стас заметил, что у них с Димой что-то изменилось.  
Появилась в их отношениях нежность. Странная и неуловимая, после всех их ссор и недомолвок. Впервые - когда они вернулись из больницы. Дима не выглядел особо довольным от небольшой уступки мамы, поэтому Стас решил его не трогать. Дома занялся своими делами. Отмокал в ванной, подпевая старому радио. Сушил волосы и брился. Сменной одежды не было, поэтому в полотенце пошлепал в спальню. Дима сидел перед телеком, грустный и растерянный. Хотелось его утешить.  
Раньше ему нравилось, как Дима дикарствует, мнет его тело в своих ручищах, вытрахивает всю душу со слепой страстью. Или сам отдается, зачастую подгоняя Стаса, выгибаясь и подмахивая, наращивая амплитуду движений. Теперь же он мог долго-долго целовать его, неспешно распаляя желание и лишая его разума. Превратив в подобие инертного желе, которое только и может, что стонать и умолять не останавливаться, или уже сорваться и довести его до оргазма. Стасу не было стыдно просить, ведь Дима всегда давал ему то, что нужно. Жизненно необходимо, как воздух.  
А когда освобождение накрывало, казалось, что земля уходит из-под ног, уплывая, рассыпаясь в песок и поглощая его уже почти неживое тело.  
Дима последнее время много думал, зачастую просто лежа рядом, и уставившись в потолок, Стас понимал, что проблемы с мамой доканывали его понемногу. Но не мог помочь, как бы ни хотел. Бессилие угнетало Стаса, как и отсутствие работы у Димы, который еще не поднимал эту тему, но мог снова начать гнуть свою линию. Одной любви Стаса не хватало, чтобы решить все проблемы.  
Поэтому он удивился, застав Диму дома, мирно ждущим его прихода. Пахло сытным ужином, и у Стаса сразу рот наполнился слюной. Дима улыбнулся и позвал его к себе.  
В кухне он обнаружил пюре и котлеты, и даже бутылку шампанского на столе.  
\- Эй, идеальный мужчина, скажи мне, куда ты дел Диму? - с комичным подозрением спросил Стас.  
\- Я его съел.  
\- Что мы празднуем? – Стас схватил со стола бутылку и ознакомился с этикеткой, пока Дима наполнял его тарелку. – У нас годовщина чего-то, что я забыл?  
Стас не любил забывать что-либо.  
\- Была уже наша годовщина, мы оба ее прощелкали. Успокойся.  
\- Тогда не пугай меня. Шампанское ты не покупал уже черт его знает сколько, ты же сам на прошлый Новый Год говорил, что не пьешь этот газированный компот.  
\- Стас, ну вечно ты все испортишь! У меня для тебя новость, я хотел подготовить почву.  
\- Меня долго готовить не нужно, Дим. – Стас упал на табуретку и скинул пиджак, повесив его на ручку двери.  
Дима встал над ним и ткнул пальцем в тарелку.  
\- Ты ешь, а потом по-шампанскому, новость - и в койку.  
Стас засунул полную ложку в рот и жалобно посмотрел на Диму.  
\- А можно, я поем, новость, в койку, а потом можешь хлестать шампанское, а?  
\- Ты торгуешься?  
\- Нет, предлагаю.  
\- Ну, значит так, тот, кто готовит ужин, тот и определяет, как будет проходить вечер.  
Стас не уступал.  
\- Так нечестно. Хочу ближе к делу.  
Дима сел напротив него.  
\- Очень хочешь?  
\- Очень-очень, - Стас окатил его легкочитаемым взглядом. – Я готов на любой твой каприз. Все, что скажешь, только не тяни…  
\- Хорошо, - протянул Дима. – Мне предложили работу.  
Стас тут же отбросил свой игривый тон и нахмурился. Еда была позабыта.  
\- Что за работа? Если это что-то вроде того, что было раньше, я сразу говорю тебе «нет». И это не обсуждается.  
\- Нет, это другая работа.  
\- Ну… - протянул Стас. – И что же это за чудо-работа?  
\- Помощником тренера.  
\- Нашего тренера? – удивился Стас. – Круто.  
\- Не совсем нашего. Валеры. И он хочет снова нас тренировать, если ты, конечно, не против?  
Стас растерялся и изучающе смотрел на Диму.  
\- А ты сам что думаешь по этому поводу?  
\- Мне нравится эта идея. Он предлагает мне не просто маты таскать, а заниматься с группой, помогать парням-боксерам, направлять их. Я буду учить.  
\- Это звучит замечательно, но ведь ты сам ушел от Валеры. Мы ушли. Ты готов снова заниматься в его группе?  
\- Думаю, да. Прошло два года, Стас. Я уже не сержусь на него.  
Стас коротко улыбнулся и махнул в сторону шампанского.  
\- Ну что же, открывай, выпьем в честь этого.  
\- Ты даже не доел.  
\- Я не хочу.  
Дима аккуратно распечатал пробку и вытащил ее. Из горлышка заструился белый дымок. В бокалах вино не хотело задерживаться, выпрыгивая белой пеной на стол. Стас отпил из одного и отдал Диме. Второй тоже пришлось урегулировать, но его он оставил себе.  
\- Кислятина, - сказал Стас. И поднял бокал. – За тебя.  
\- За тебя, - ответил Дима.  
\- Пьем за тебя, дурилка! – улыбнулся Стас и глотнул шампанского.  
\- Я понял, но хочу выпить за тебя…  
\- Мы так и будем, как два идиота, да? Даже через десять лет?  
Дима отставил свой бокал, и у Стаса тоже забрал.  
\- Я на это надеюсь.  
\- Что у нас дальше по плану? – ехидно спросил Стас. – В койку?  
\- Если ты хочешь…  
Стас обнял Диму и крепко поцеловал.  
\- Еще бы я не хотел. Ведь ты должен теперь исполнить любое мое желание.  
\- И чего же ты хочешь? – уже хриплым голосом, спросил Дима.  
Стас провел ладонью сзади по его шее и потянул за ворот. Он тут же понял намек и начал опускаться на колени.  
\- Тебя хочу.  
Дима быстро расстегнул ему штаны и спустил их вместе с трусами, облизывая губы. А потом взял член в руку и провел головкой по влажным губам, словно не специально соскальзывая и пуская его на мгновение в рот, и тут же выпуская. Ласково обводил языком маленькое отверстие и дразнил чувствительные к прикосновениям места.  
Стас руками уперся в стену, чтобы не хватать Диму за волосы, и сквозь зубы застонал.  
\- Вкусный… - прошептал Дима и посмотрел вверх, прямо ему в глаза. Стас захрипел.  
\- Возьми меня в рот, Дима…  
И он мучительно медленно выполнил его просьбу, не разрывая контакта взглядов. Впустил Стаса глубоко к себе в горло и замычал, доводя до исступления. Стас сам начал двигать бедрами, вперед-назад, вперед-назад и еще раз. Снова и снова. Пока его стоны не начали напоминать шипение, лицо раскраснелось, а взгляд поплыл.  
Дима глотал слюну и, как мог, прятал зубы, на глаза навернулись слезы, но он пытался доставить Стасу максимальное удовольствие. Держал его за бедра и нежно водил пальцами по упругой коже. Стас просто плавился, не отводя взгляда от Димы, наслаждаясь зрелищем.  
Очень скоро стало понятно, что Стас готов кончить, и Дима взял все в свои руки, остановив его и работая ртом, плотно сжав губы, ласково теребя языком уздечку. Вылизывая крохотное отверстие на головке, впуская ствол за щеку. На языке быстро разлился солоноватый вкус спермы, которую он и не думал выплевывать.  
Димин член сдавило жестким швом джинсов, но он все равно не останавливался, продлевая негу Стаса, ласково потирая его ягодицы руками и нежа во рту опадающий, но все еще чувствительный член.  
\- Ты просто охренительно это делаешь, круче всех… - признал Стас и поднял его вверх, награждая поцелуем. Руки сами потянулись к его ширинке. – Я могу ответить любезностью на любезность.  
Дима отрицательно махнул головой.  
\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть.  
\- О, да… Тут? – Стас выпутался из висящих у щиколоток штанов и стал расстегивать рубашку. Дима пожирал его взглядом. – Или пойдем в кровать?  
\- Встань лицом к столу и упрись руками.  
Окно не было занавешено шторами, но Стаса мало это волновало. Через тонкую тюлевую занавеску кто-то что-то мог увидеть, ну и пусть себе подрочит. Стасу было не жалко.  
Дима принес смазку из ванной, на ходу расстегивая штаны. Взгляд зацепился за остывший ужин, но, после того как Стас «накормил» его, уже ничего не хотелось. Стаса, уже принявшего позу, хотелось поласкать и нежно погладить по бедрам, вдоль позвоночника, шлепнуть по его сладкой заднице, но яйца почти звенели от возбуждения, поэтому Дима смазал его немного и резко вошел.  
Полностью накрыв его спину своей грудью, Дима обхватил его и задал жесткий темп. Одна рука шарила по груди, а вторая накрыла его член.  
\- Ох, блять! – выкрикнул Стас уже через минуту. – Что же… ты со мной… делаешь!  
Он подхватывал его рывки, поводил тазом, растравливая Диму, и толкался уже наливающимся стояком в его руку.  
Дима вбивался в него, ощущая лишь, что еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, и его самого вынесет. Накроет удовольствием, и не сдержаться в тесном обхвате, когда Стас лишь издевается, подзадоривая и сжимаясь. Поэтому замедлился и плавно трахал его, пока тот не начал жалобно стонать и ловить его бедра, заводя руки назад.  
\- Я кончу, - прошипел сквозь зубы Дима, стараясь охладить его пыл.  
\- Я тоже кончу, трахни уже.  
Дима замер на секунду, а дальше это уже мало было похоже на осмысленные действия. Скорее, безумную гонку. Стас подхватывал его рывки и стонал, выгибая спину, насаживаясь еще плотнее. Руки еле выдерживали их вес, и он поднял колено на стол, чуть не угодив в тарелку.  
Дима протяжно застонал, когда уже не осталось выдержки и навалился, кончая. Стас проклял стол и кухню, и даже Диму, не в силах вытерпеть и минуты. Сжал своей рукой его руку и заскользил по горячей пульсирующей плоти. Снова проваливаясь в оргазм, кусая губы и шалея от удовольствия.  
Дима сел на табуретку и усадил его на колени, ласково целуя. Заигрывая языком, раздвигая губы, благодаря за доставленное удовольствие. Оставалось только доползти до постели.

 

Русик еще раз взглянул на часы и запахнул ворот. Ветер на улице гулял сильный и продувал до костей. Женя согласился встретиться с ним в шесть и опаздывал на двадцать минут. Телефон его был вне зоны, как будто он в метро. Хотелось выпить горячего чаю, но Русик не стал отходить от условленного места. Зябко растирая руки друг о друга, он оглянулся и увидел Женю.  
Блаватский выглядывал из-за памятника, видимо, уже давно заметив его, и просто ожидая чего-то. Руслан сделал вид, что не заметил этого. Это было немного странно, но Русик поборол в себе желание подойти самому, стало интересно, чего же добивается Женя?  
Но даже через пять минут он не подошел. Руслан замерз и решил прекратить игры. Раз Женя не хочет подходить, то и он не будет, просто уедет и все. Но стоило сделать пару шагов в сторону мотоцикла, Женя тут же окликнул и побежал к нему. Блаватский делал вид, что только-только приехал.  
\- Прости, опоздал. Ты долго тут?  
Руслан уже хотел высказать ему, но заметил в его глазах странный счастливый блеск. Женя радовался тому, что он ждал его. Возможно, даже специально смотрел исподтишка, стараясь определить, насколько Руслан заинтересован, как долго простоит. Настоящий ребенок, и как его отчитывать?  
\- Да вот, полчаса уже, - он добавил холода в голос, и тот быстро раскаялся.  
\- Прости, - тихо выдохнул Женя. – Куда ты хотел пойти?  
\- Не пойти, поехать. Садись! Я столик забронировал, но мы, наверное, уже пролетели.  
Женя с опаской посмотрел на мотоцикл и без возражений кивнул.  
\- Может, тогда чего-то купим и поедем к тебе? - в Жениных глазах светилась надежда.  
\- У меня дома сосед.  
\- Можно ко мне, у меня предки свалили за город.  
\- В середине недели?  
\- Да, моя бабка по отцу заболела. Папу чуть инфаркт не хватил, мама с ним поехала.  
\- А ты почему остался? Не переживаешь?  
\- А что я смогу сделать, ей же не поможешь. Да и дома же кто-то должен быть. Работа еще эта…  
Руслан видел, что Женя не радовался нежданной свободе, но и печали в нем не заметно было. Хотя, может, они не были с бабушкой близки. Побывать у Жени дома хотелось, но его останавливало то, что для этого еще рано. Он хотел сначала пообщаться на нейтральной территории, поухаживать за ним. Вытрясти из него яд и склоку.  
\- Хорошо, поехали к тебе.  
Женя с затаенной радостью сел на мотоцикл за Русиковой спиной и крепко сжал его куртку ладонями в кулаки. Руслан одел шлем и пихнул Женю.  
\- Защита.  
\- Окей, - промямлил Блаватский и оторвался, чтобы тоже напялить защитный шлем. И сразу же вернул руки на исходные места, назвав адрес. Руслан положил ногу на педаль и взялся за руль.  
\- Ты живешь совсем недалеко.  
\- Прости, что опоздал, - глухо сказал Женя ему в шею, почти покаянно.  
Руслан завел мотор и резко стартовал. Улица быстро проносилась мимо них, а Женя горячо дышал в шею, все сильнее сжимая руки. Русик подозревал, что не досчитается ребер, если поедет еще быстрее. Но не отказался бы от своего мотоцикла ни за что, даже ради Жени.  
Уже во дворах Женя сам начал его направлять, куда ехать. Город Русик знал хорошо, а вот найти нужный дом в чужом районе было сложновато. Блаватские жили в девятиэтажке старой планировки, аккуратной и хорошо отреставрированной. В их дворике росло довольно много деревьев, и на детской площадке играли дети в сопровождении родителей. Но Женя ни с кем не здоровался, видимо, его мало кто знал.  
В подъезде стоял домофон, и Женя открывал дверь сам. Квартира была на третьем этаже, поэтому лифт вызывать не стали. Маленькие ночники под потолком светили тускло, оставляя полумрак и темные углы. Ключи Женя достал еще на лестнице, и Русика осенило, что они даже не купили чего-то, вроде пива или печенья. Глупо, но ему было неловко приходить с пустыми руками.  
\- Может, я схожу в магазин?  
\- Зачем? - удивился Женя.  
\- Ну, куплю что-то к чаю.  
Блаватский ошарашенно моргнул и нахохлился, будто его обидели.  
\- У меня все есть. Или ты просто слинять хочешь? Перехотел в гости? - дверь клацнула и открылась. Женя вошел внутрь, а Русик так и стоял на лестничной клетке. – Так что, заходишь или нет? Я до утра ждать не буду…  
\- Иди сюда, - подозвал Руслан, и Женя, поджав губы, шагнул к нему. – Какого хрена ты на меня срываешься? Это что, еще одна проверка?  
\- Нет.  
\- А такое чувство, что да, и тебе нужно только одно! Если ты просто ищешь себе приключение на одно место, то ты ошибся. Я одноразовый секс не практикую. И в гости привык ходить не трахаться, а по старинке, как было принято. Я, вообще, парень из деревни, выкрутасы городские для меня - пустой звук.  
Блаватский сник и посмотрел в сторону. Еще одно «прости» так и рвалось с его губ, но он его так и не произнес.  
\- Я не хочу «одноразового» секса, - только и промямлил он. – Я просто хочу секса. Очень сильно… с тобой. И мне неловко. Может, ты все-таки зайдешь?  
Русик еще с минуту смотрел на него. Но каким бы ни был Женя, он хотя бы, не врал. Румянец выступил на его щеках и раскрасил их. Стало не важно, что он язвит и постоянно обижается. Русик тоже ощущал, что хочет близости с ним, но ему ни капельки не неловко.

 

Женя показал ему квартиру и отвел на кухню, где уже кипел чайник. Достал огромную коробку песочного печенья и даже вел себя почти прилично. Руслану нравилось, что он сдерживается и переживает. Только ощущая неуверенность, такой стервец, как Женя, мог превратиться в ангела.  
Обстановка в квартире показалась Русику приятной, как и Женина комната. В кухне была заметна женская рука, причем, очень заботливая. В его собственной квартире иногда такое творилось, что отполированные столы Жениной мамы потускнели бы от стыда.  
Обойдя три комнаты, Руслан отметил удобную, свободную планировку и функциональную мебель, эти детали говорили о хозяевах даже больше, чем они сами могли бы поведать о себе.  
Женя вырос в семье с достатком, и мало в чем знал отказ. Русик не раз видел Блаватского-старшего, который приходил к Стасу, и тот показался ему хорошим мужчиной, с чувством юмора и добрым взглядом. Женя был на него мало похож, и не только внешне.  
Когда чашки опустели, Русик поднял на Женю хитрый взгляд. Тот выжидающе молчал.  
\- Женя…  
\- Руслан, может посмотрим кино? – они проговорили одновременно, но только Женя закончил фразу.  
\- Какое кино? Немецкое?  
Блаватский закусил нижнюю губу и пожал плечами. Он не понял его намека, и Русику стало смешно.  
\- Да хоть какое.  
Женя выскользнул из-за стола и полетел в комнату, уткнувшись в огромную гору дисков.  
\- У меня есть несколько старых комедий, триллеры, мистика. Ты любишь мистику?  
Русик встал за его спиной и прижался всем телом, Женя не был против и облокотился на него. Руслан чувствовал, как он дрожит, как сбивчиво дышит, как гулко стучит его сердце.  
\- Я люблю мистику, - Руслан повел губами по его шее.  
\- У меня есть фантастика, - Женя прерывисто вздохнул и потерся задом о его ширинку. – Или ужасы…  
\- Только вот ужасов не надо! - показушно ахнул Руслан и запустил руки под его рубашку. – Давай просто музыку включим?  
Женя обернулся и закинул ему руки на шею, взгляд прожигал насквозь.  
\- Ты не злишься уже?  
\- Нет, не злюсь.  
Руслан нашел его губы, сначала потеревшись носом о щеку и, поцеловав подбородок и краешек рта, вовлек в глубокий, жадный поцелуй. Женя снова ответил, вжимаясь в него и сигнализируя всем телом, что он готов к большему. Не разлепив объятий, они упали на кровать, которая возмущенно скрипнула.  
Женя оказался снизу, и тут же начал сдирать с Руслана свитер. Тот поймал его ладони и сжал их.  
\- Не спеши, я никуда не ухожу… Жень, ты же не хочешь руководить, дай мне немного свободы.  
\- Прости, - сказал он, и тут же расслабился.  
Руслан расстегнул рубашку и погладил грудь, поцеловал в излучину у шеи, ласково обвел языком сосок и спустился к прессу. Женя выгнулся и нескромно застонал, сверкая горящими глазами и томно закушенной губой. Он источал желание, но Руслан не смог промолчать.  
\- Мы можем просто приласкать друг друга, или ты хочешь?..  
\- Хочу!  
Руслан усмехнулся, будто уже знал ответ на этот свой вопрос, даже еще не задав его. Из кармана он достал презервативы и бросил на кровать, и сразу же потянул вверх свитер, скидывая его.  
Женя приподнялся на локтях и возмущенно ахнул.  
\- Ты читал мне морали, а сам притащил презики? Смазка тоже при тебе?  
\- Я всегда ношу их с собой. Смазки нет, придется фантазировать.  
Женя со вздохом откинулся на кровать, смиряясь с тем, что Русик переговорит его в любой ситуации.  
\- Смазка есть у меня. Посмотри под кроватью.  
\- Оу, - выдохнул Руслан. – Это, то о чем я подумал? Шаловливые пальчики в деле?  
\- Нет, у меня есть резиновый член.  
Руслану данная новость не пришлась, отчего-то, по душе.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да, - сверкнул он негодующим взглядом, - всегда мечтал, чтобы мама нашла у меня что-то подобное. Нет, конечно!  
Русик полез под кровать, пряча довольную улыбку, злился Женя весьма забавно. Бутылочку он нашел очень быстро, смазка оказалась обычной, не анальной, и с ядреным запахом клубнички. Но, ввиду отсутствия альтернативы и такая годилась. Русик бросил ее к презервативам и вопрошающе взглянул на Женю. Тот успел уже скинуть штаны и гладил себя, без стеснения передергивая ствол. Оттягивая крайнюю плоть и тихо постанывая.  
\- Ты весьма бойкий девственник.  
\- Дурак, - прошипел Женя, но руку убрал. Член мило приютился на плоском животе, уронив пару грустных слезинок.  
Руслан больше не мог отстраненно наблюдать и потянул его за ноги к краю, встав на колени. Женя заартачился, но когда Русик взял в рот его член, сдался. Он тихо ругал Руслана, называя «дураком», «придурком», а потом «придурочком». Неким симбиозом придурка и дурака, теряя голову и остатки своей язвительности, довольно быстро скатившись на нечленораздельные стоны, и задрожал, приближаясь к грани.  
Руслан почувствовал это и, оторвавшись от его члена, залез на кровать и развел до упора Женины ноги. Тот наградил его мутным взглядом и потерся о живот крепким стояком.  
\- Блин, это так классно… Ты классный… - пролепетал Женя.  
Смазку Руслан нашарил быстро, но долго открывал, матерясь, быстро провел влажным пальцем между его ног, нацепил презерватив и приставил головку к входу, целуя его в губы.  
\- Я уже, ты же не против? Ты растягивался, да?  
Женя закусил щеку и кивнул. Руслан надавил головкой на тесный вход.  
\- И сколько же пальцев?  
\- Амхгггг… Русик…  
\- Сколько? – проталкиваясь плавно дальше, повторил он.  
\- Ох, боже!  
Руслан вошел полностью и замер, тот, на удивление, не страдал особо. Скорее, хотел еще больше, сильнее, глубже.  
\- Женя?  
\- Три. Их было три во мне.  
Осознание того, что он трахал себя тремя пальцами, сам, по ночам, страдая от одиночества, возбудило Русика.  
И он начал быстрее двигаться, осторожно раскачиваясь, наращивая скорость. Несмотря на растяжку, Женя был тугой, как тесная перчатка. В воздухе пахло потом, сексом и клубникой. Руслан еще никогда не имел парня без опыта, но Женя не мог быть стандартным девственником. Нужно было только немного ему помочь.  
Когда Женя закинул ноги ему на поясницу и стал подхватывать толчки, Русик забил на собственное рыцарство, и просто его трахал. Сильно, с оттяжкой и чувством. И очень скоро комната стала кружиться, пот заливал глаза, а горячая волна, гуляющая по позвоночнику, предсказала наступление оргазма.  
Женя под ним уже вовсю ласкал свой член и шептал что-то неразборчивое, то ли отчитывая, то ли подгоняя. Но Русика уже ничто не беспокоило, он купался в удовольствии и сжимал его в объятиях.  
Когда они оба отдышались и смогли расклеиться от залившей их животы спермы, Женя повернулся к нему и растянул губы в улыбке.  
\- Как ты? – тихо спросил Руслан.  
Женя опустил взгляд на его член, а потом поднялся к глазам, в которых плескались чертята.  
\- Я хочу еще… - только и сказал он.

Сережа

Сережа родился за три дня до Нового Года. Три килограмма, восемьсот граммов и пятьдесят три сантиметра. Стас тащил к роддому огромный букет, еле поспевая за Димой, который нервничал так, будто родился его собственный сын, а не брат. Роды начались ночью, еще три дня назад, и потуги длились больше двенадцати часов, в результате Маргариту все равно прокесарили. Возраст у нее уже был не тот, чтобы рожать естественным путем. Но что Дима, что Валера натерпелись от волнения и затаенного страха.  
Телефон запиликал, и Дима тут же взял трубку, буркнув «алло».  
\- Дима, вы скоро? – нервно прокричал в трубку Валера. – Ее вот-вот выпишут!  
\- Мы уже идем. Две минуты.  
За последние полтора месяца очень многое изменилось в их с Димой жизни. Помимо переезда и общей жизни, смены группы и новой Диминой работы. Он вливался в семью в новом статусе, и порой казалось, что этот сложный период никогда не закончится.  
Сначала Маргарита почти полностью игнорировала его, когда он приходил с Димой в больницу или после, у них дома. Относилась, практически, как к мебели, но не позволяла больше никаких грубых слов. Что уже было огромной уступкой. Иногда Стас ловил на себе ее задумчивый взгляд и вспоминал тот день, в их с Димой квартире, когда она сказала, что им не стать семьей.  
Но злиться на нее не мог. Она, как могла, старалась, наступая на горло своей неприязни, ради сына и мужа. Валера просто сиял, после того, как Дима вернулся к нему в группу. Казалось, это радовало его не меньше, чем появление сына. Ведь Дима всегда был для него больше, чем просто ученик.  
В группе Пешего побаивались. Молодые ребята, которые плохо его знали, смотрели с опаской, но уважали, трепеща, услышав от него хоть слово. Плохое или хорошее. Дима совсем не понимал, какое впечатление производит, за что Стасу хотелось его зацеловать. В нем не было бахвальства или фальши, свойственной тем, кто знал, что лучше других.  
Дима, действительно, умел учить и корректировать неопытных бойцов, как в те дни, когда они соревновались у Миславчека. Он видел слабые стороны учеников и их силу, умел хвалить или ругать так, что хотелось каяться. Подмечал тонкости техники, отметал ненужное и находил в любой защите брешь. А еще он лишал Стаса разума, становясь в спарринг с подросшими бойцами.  
После такого зрелища дома Диму неминуемо ждал сеанс крышесносного секса, причем, не всегда в топовой позиции. Стас сам не знал, что за зверь поднимает внутри него голову, но неминуемо шалел от одного вида Димы на ринге. Хотя тот сам не был против такой бури чувств у Стаса, наслаждаясь их новым всплеском интереса друг к другу.  
Немаловажно и то, что они, наконец, делили все расходы на двоих. Стас был рад, что Дима перестал тянуть все на себе и дал и ему позаботится об их благе. Дима даже нашел общий язык с Блаватским, и они с Русиком частенько заходили к ним в гости. Стас ощущал себя в такие моменты Купидоном, зная, что свел этих двух совершенно разных парней вместе. Они были счастливы друг с другом, хоть Женя и не перестал ершиться, но уже без той концентрации злости, что была раньше, а Русик благосклонно терпел его закидоны.  
Почти идеальная пара.  
За поворотом показался Валера, нервно переминающийся у открытой машины. Он не выглядел тем холодным и собранным мужчиной, который направлял их в зале. Валера выглядел, как взволнованный муж и отец. Под глазами залегли синие тени, немного состарив его.  
\- Дима! – сказал он и подошел. – Я думал, ты не успеешь, пошли забирать ее.  
Стас вручил Диме цветы и остался у машины, всматриваясь в затемненные стекла. Встречающих было не много, и, в основном, это были молодые папочки. Стас подумал о том дне, когда впервые увидел Диму. Тогда он еще не знал, что ему повезет узнать его ближе.  
Пеший был похож на волчонка с угрюмым взглядом и нескладной фигурой подростка. Стас уже занимался в секции около года. Остальным было наплевать. Просто парень, просто ученик. Дима не был красавчиком или коммуникабельным и дружелюбным парнем, не искал друзей и поддержки, просто боксировал. Он не любил пустые разговоры, безделье и выпендреж. Дима не фальшивил.  
И когда посмотрел на Стаса, прокатившись взглядом с головы до ног, отвел глаза в сторону и больше не обращал внимания, как будто не нашел ничего интересного, ни в его лице, ни в личности.  
Теперь он его любовник, гражданский муж, и больше, ближе, плотнее им друг другу не стать. Все внутри от этой мысли согрелось теплом. Как и в те моменты, когда Дима говорил «люблю» или обнимал во сне, думая, что он этого не чувствует.  
Откуда-то сзади послышался крик младенца, Стас обернулся, Дима держал брата на руках, легонько покачивая из стороны в сторону. Завернутый в коричневый конверт, Сережа выглядел, как толстое полено, но красный бант развеивал эту иллюзию.  
Маргарита стояла немного сгорбившись и оперевшись на мужа. Она держала купленные им цветы. Полсотни красных роз, казались яркими на фоне ее бледного лица. Она подняла глаза на Стаса и не отвернулась, впервые.  
\- Он что-то лопочет, - как полный идиот, сказал Дима. Так, словно младенцы умели говорить. Стас отметил, что ему нужно провести ликбез, а то он нанянчит братика.  
Валера тоже посмотрел на сына с выражением крайнего удивления, и Стас понял, что это у них семейное. Полная беспомощность и благоговение. Рита сама взяла все в свои руки, отдавая приказы, потому что начал падать снег, а она замерзла.  
Стас сам не заметил, как начал помогать ей. Возможно, потому что она добавляла «пожалуйста», когда просила его сделать что-то. А может, все дело было в Диме и его изумлении, конверте на его руках и тихом восторге. Или в холоде, который лизал щеки на открытом воздухе.  
Осень закончилась, наступила зима. Маленький парк у роддома стоял усыпанный снегом и опавшими листьями. Юркая белка перепрыгнула с дерева на дерево и, махнув хвостом, скрылась.

*****

Сережа бежал к Диме через всю детскую площадку, только заметив, что он вошел в дворик. Он только-только пошел в первый класс, и ему нужно было стольким поделиться с ним, всем-всем, что с ним произошло в этом загадочном месте. На дворе стояла осень, уже восьмая осень с момента начала их отношений. Стас уже привык считать время не годами, а наступлением этого сезона.  
И даже если бы они с Димой расстались, стоило бы листьям пожелтеть, он тут же думал о нем. Вспоминал все, что между ними было, и плохое, и хорошее. Радуясь тому, что последнего в их жизни намного больше.  
Сережка чуть не упал уже у самой арки, но Дима подхватил его.  
\- Скучал, силач? - Маргарита встала со скамейки и подошла к ним, в руках у нее был рюкзак юного школьника. Дима взял брата на руки и подкинул.  
\- Очень-очень! – захихикал ребенок. – Ты говорил, что, если я пойду в школу, то ты будешь встречать меня.  
\- И я тебя встретил.  
\- Всего один день?  
\- Тебя теперь встречает папа.  
\- Не хочу папу!  
\- А если мама?  
\- Не хочу маму! – Сережа надулся, состроив умильную гримасу. - Почему Стас не может жить один, а ты - с нами?  
Стас присвистнул и улыбнулся Диме. Маргарита закатила глаза, но смолчала. Их холодная война закончилась натянутым миром, но она все же признала Стаса и их отношения, сделав им подарок к первой годовщине совместной жизни.  
\- Дожились… - хмыкнул Стас. Мальчонка имел на него зуб, с тех пор, как однажды увидел, как Дима тискает его в уборной. Ничего неприличного в этом не было, и они даже убедительно наврали с три короба, но Сережа не забыл.  
\- Малыш, Стас же тоже будет скучать по мне, - проворковал Дима, как последний валенок. Он вообще не замечал, что брат вьет из него веревки.  
\- Пусть скучает, - ревниво сказал ребенок. – Ты же мой братик, а не его. Пусть живет с кем-то другим.  
Стас скрыл смешок, кашлянув в кулак. Недовольная мина Димы при мысли, что Стас будет жить с «другим» стоила неловкости.  
\- Он - самый близкий мне человек. Я не могу жить без него, Сережа.  
И у Стаса срочно запершило в горле, потому что Дима сказал это, как клятву. Мальчик поморщился.  
\- Ближе, чем мама?  
\- Да.  
\- Ближе, чем папа?  
Дима кивнул.  
\- Совсем не можешь?  
\- Совсем не могу.  
Сережа скривился, но все-таки кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, можешь жить с ним, но тогда приходи почаще.  
Дима спустил брата с рук, и мать подозвала его, и повела к подъезду.  
\- Твой брат меня не любит, - сообщил Стас.  
\- Он ревнует. Но тебе-то что? Главное, чтобы тебя любил я.  
\- И то верно.  
Дима зашагал за матерью и братом.  
\- Воронин…  
\- Что?  
Небо над ними окрасилось серым, собирался дождь. Как и восемь лет назад, когда они впервые поняли, что не просто чужие друг другу. Многое в их жизни изменилось за это время, но одно осталось неизменно - это их любовь.  
\- Ты помнишь нашу первую осень?  
Дверь подъезда пикнула, открываясь. И они оба шагнули в темноту.  
\- Я помню все, Дима…

 

ЭТО КОНЕЦ

25.10.2013


End file.
